Rose Petals
by iknowiamnoone
Summary: A guy from another world have fallen in love with Fai, what would be Kurogane's reaction? will he be able to realize that he himself loves the blonde? and would he be able to save Fai from the guy's late night visit in Fai's room? KuroFai.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own tsubasa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fai san! Kurogane san! Doko ni iru no? Taskete! Onegai! Hayaku kudasai!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kuro-pii. ."

"What?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. ."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know. . It doesn't sound like the kids."

"And they aren't even home yet."

"Let's check it out."

The two young man made their way down to the dark kitchen of their rented house (provided by Yuuko, which they didn't cost a thing because she told them that their payment will arrive soon , which they totally didn't understand.) in the world called "Ureshii no Sekai".

Moving slowly and cautiously down the creaking stairway, they finally reached their destination, and when the ninja switched opened the lights, they were shocked at what they saw.

A crying girl with a shoulder length brunette hair in a strange ripped clothing was sprawled on a pond of shining blood on their tiled kitchen floor.

"Who the hell are you?" the ninja asked while glaring.

The maiden looked up and stared at the two handsome men with her sparkling golden eyes.

"Are you people. . Kurogane san and Fai san?" she asked in an almost a whisper, her voice trembling.

"Yes, indeed we are, I'm Fai san and this is Kuro-tan." Fai grinned and pointed at the gruff man beside him.

"It's Kurogane! Dammit!" he growled.

The beautiful girl just stared at them with her watery golden eyes.

"And you?" asked Fai ignoring Kurogane.

"I-I am. . Resha. ." she said in a hushed voice.

"Why do you know our names?" Kurogane asked in an angry manner.

The pretty lady seemed scared at first but managed to respond.

"Y-Yuuko san. . sent me here. ." she said trembling.

"The witch? Why?" the ninja asked irritated, clearly wanting more answers.

"Now now Kuro-pu. . let us not pressure our guest. ." Fai said, and walked over to the poor girl. He knelt down beside her and helped her to stand up.

"What the. ." kurogane uttered.

"Let's clean her first, okay Kuro-wan?" the mage stated. The lady looked up at Fai.

"Thank you. . Fai sama. ." she said.

"Oh please. . Let go of the sama. ." Fai said smiling sheepishly.

Kurogane sighed and went to help the girl too.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Resha was very slim like Sakura, but Resha has more curves. The two men allowed her to use the bathroom to take a bath, then after a few minutes, the kids arrived, and the older men explained of what happened.

"Oh. ." is all Syaoran managed to comment.

"Well. . I will let her borrow my clothes." The princess happily stated while settling the grocery bags at the wooden counter and hurried up the stairs.

"I'll make dinner!" Fai announced.

"Yay! Dinner! Mokona is very hungry!" the white bun sang while jumping on to Kurogane's shoulder.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mokona jumped up and down , Syaoran blushed, Fai's eyes widened, Kurogane just stared shocked.

The girl is gorgeous, her pale milky skin like Fai's matches the silky blue dress that Sakura had lent her, though it is shorter at her because she is taller than the princess and the dress showed her perfect and sexy figure.

Sakura accompanied her to the table where they all sat.

Kurogane, who just regained his composure managed to utter a word.

"So. ." the dark haired man cleared his throat, and it seemed to awaken the two guys and the bun from their astonishment for they all jumped slightly in their seats in unision from Kurogane's booming voice. Sakura on the other hand is still as innocent as ever.

The girl looked up at Kurogane, her golden eyes locked in his crimson orbs. Kurogane found it slightly uncomfortable, he did not know why, this is the first time that he is uneasy while some freakin'girl is looking at him.

"What the hell are you looking at?" he glared.

"Kuro-daddy is mean mean!" Mokona sang jumping from Syaoran's head to the table.

"Shut up! Bun!" Kurogane tried his best to control his anger on the manjuu.

"So. . Tell us about yourself, Resha chan." the princess asked.

"Oh. . Yes. . Ofcourse, Yuuko san sent me here," she started.

"Why are you covered in blood back then? Is that your payment for Yuuko san or something?" Fai asked with his usual cheerfulness.

"No. . I do not have any payment. ." they all looked up at her surprised.

"What the hell? The witch didn't ask you for any payment?!" Kurogane asked while glaring, he is clearly hating the brunette lady each and every second.

"You see. . When I was in my own world, the. . soldiers are after me." she lowered her gaze. And the group is very much surprised for the second time.

"After you? What do you mean?" the princess asked with a worried look.

"Hey lady, are you a damn criminal?" the dark man asked really getting irritated and suspicious.

"N-No. . I am most ceertainly not. . But, in my world, I was known as. . The misfortune. . That's why the soldiers are looking for me. . My brother loves me very much so he sent me to Yuuko san and told her to let me join a strong group of travelers." She looked up to meet their gazes.

"So my brother payed for me. . Then Yuuko san told me everything about. . You people. ." she stared at the table, as if she doesn't know where to fix her gaze. Fai furrowed his eyebrows in curiosity of her strange use of words. Why does she call us 'You people'?

"Everything?" Syaoran spoke for the first time when they got home.

"Yes. . She said you are looking for Sakura hime's feathers. . And she also told me the reason why you all end up as a group." she looked at them, trying to figure out their reactions and waiting for any contradictions and comments.

When nothing came, she decided to be straight forward.

"So. ." she leaned closer to the table, gulped and started slowly,

"Can I join you people?"

Enormous silence invaded the kitchen, the four and even the bun is too shocked to speak, while the lady waited for their answer,

Then when Resha realized the situation, she abruptly leaned backwards which made the group snap out of their sudden bewilderment.

"Uhm. . I could help you find the feather."she murmured.

"How?" Kurogane asked strictly.

"Well. . You see like Fai sama. . I am also a magician." she said combing her hair by her hand.

"You are? That's great!" the princess said smiling.

Fai and the manjuu already knew that from the first time they met Resha, since they sensed her great magic.

"Tcheh. . Great another idiot. ." Kurogane growled.

"Kuro-pu! That's a mean thing to say!" Fai said pouting.

"But. . If you really do not like me. . To join your group. . It is fine. ." she lowered her gaze.

Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"Can you show us how you can help us?" the brunette boy asked looking at the lady.

"Sure. . Oh and. . I can get the feather for you right away."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hyuu. . The backyard can be very romantic at night Kuro-tan." Fai who is sitting beside Kurogane on a wooden bench on their backyard, clung to the ninja's shoulder.

"Get off me, you sick bastard!" the black man roared.

"Aw. . Kuro-daddy is shy!" Fai said crossing his arms while pouting, but his eyes told a whole different emotion, maybe sadness.

"And stop calling me that!" Kurogane stood up and leaned on the wall.

The back door opened and Sakura, Syaoran, Resha and the bun came out.

"Hurry up lady, I wanna sleep already." Kurogane glared.

"Hai. ." she smiled.

"Tcheh. ." Kurogane got irritated, especially that smile of hers, something's not right, it looks just like that mage's.

"Go Resha chan! Show your stuff!" Fai cheered.

Syaoran and Sakura sat side by side in the old swing.

Resha stood at the center of the backyard, she positioned her fingers in a # 2 sign and raised it chin level. A breeze blew her hair softly at the back of her shoulders which made her more insanely attractive. Suddenly a round light with different signs inside appeared under her and her feet started to float a few inches above the grass. She closed her eyes, sighed and with concentration, began to speak.

"Soul Release!" she yelled. Then she remained like that for a few silent moments.

Then her body starts to have minor bruises and cuts, blood spilled out of the cuts.

"What the hell is happening?!" Kurogane asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Resha chan! Stop it!" the princess yelled.

"I can't believe I finally saw it. ." The blonde murmured, his sapphire eyes wide.

"What the hell are you talking about, mage?" kurogane asked frustrated.

"Soul Release is a very powerful and risky technique for wizards. . Because in this technique, you let your soul. . do. . the work. ." Fai explained.

Kurogane, Syaoran and Sakura's eyes widened.

Suddenly mokona's eyes turned weird and the manjuu yelled "mekyo!" which made Syaoran and Sakura jump from their seats, ofcourse, Kurogane regained his composure a second ago.

A brighter light coming from Resha caught their attention, and then they saw the important thing that brought them all where they are now. The feather was sticking out in the middle of her positioned fingers, then her feet slowly reached the ground, the circle with signs under her started to fade and the bright light went out slowly. She opened her eyes and fell to the ground. The group hurried to her.

"Resha chan. . You're badly hurt!" Sakura cried.

The injured lady managed to kneel and looked up at them. .

"I got the feather." she winked.

Syaoran looked at the wounded lady with terror in his eyes.

"Resha chan. . You shouldn't have done that." Fai said kneeling down to help her.

Resha gave the feather to Sakura who looks super guilty but still managed to utter a "thanks".

"See, I told you, another idiot." Kurogane whispered.

"Kuro-pu! Stop being mean to Resha chan!" Fai reprimanded.

"I-I think Fai san's right Kurogane san, Resha san tried her best." Syaoran stated nervously, trying not to directly contradict the ninja.

"Tcheh!" Kurogane crossed his arms.

"No. . Kurogane sama is right, only a dunce would use that technique, ne? Fai sama?" the young lady smiled.

Fai didn't say anything, he just smiled back.

Kurogane on the other hand can't believe that the girl agreed with her, and what's with the sama?

"But, Resha chan, please promise us that you won't do that again. I accept you in our group." Syaoran declared, then he looked at the 2 older men and Sakura for their approval.

"Ofcourse. ." Sakura nodded and smiled.

"Welcome to the group Resha chan!" Fai smiled and helped her up. the bun jumped in excitement.

Syaoran and Sakura looked at the ninja waiting for his answer.

Fai looked at Kurogane, giving him the "Okay? Kuro pi?" look.

"Ugh! Do whatever you want. ." he rolled his eyes.

The beautiful lady's eyes widened and her lips curled into a smile.

"Thank you so much."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As much as it hurts to me, I do not own Tsubasa.

A/N: The sentences inside the means that the characters are speaking on their mind. By the way, thank you so so much Aika08 for your review and tips! I'll really try not to make Resha a "Mary Sue".

o0o0o0o0o0o

Giant drops of blood flew in the night's air as the ninja chopped off the huge monster's arm.

"Take that ! You freakin' giant!" he yelled like a mad man as he slashed.

"And another one of this!" he raised his sword and jumped high ready to finally deliver his last blow.

"hayyaaaah!!" he bellowed.

Though suddenly, something with a strange taste entered his mouth, and before he could slice the giant, he choked and landed on the ground.

Then the monster disappeared and his suroundings became black.

He choked, the big thing that he swallowed was still stuck in his throat.

Then suddenly he could hear a voice.

"Kuro-tan. . . . . .Kuro-taaaan? "

A very familiar voice.. and his name, Oh don't freakin wake me.

He opened his eyes, and saw a terrible sight infront of him.

"Good morning, Kuro-tan! Finally you're up!" Fai beamed down at him.

"Oh shut the hell up you bastard! It's early in the morning dammit!" Kurogane growled picking up the pillow beside him and used it to cover his ears. He could still feel and taste the thing from his dream that he swallowed.

"So. . Did you like my home made gummy balls?" Fai said, carefully observing the ninja.

"What do you mean? You idiot, I haven't. ." the gruff man trailed off, realizing what had just happened. He stared at the thin man that was standing beside him, widely grinning.

"You freaking bastard! What did you do to me!" Kurogane yelled and chased the mage around the room who's giggling madly.

"Well. . Kuro-wan is taking so long to wake up, and I'm so excited for you to taste my home made gummy ball! So I sneaked into your room and waited for the right moment!" Fai explained happily while running.

"You bastard! You'll regret what you did!" Kurogane yelled.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Mokona chan. . When are we leaving?" Syaoran asked the white bun while spacing out.

"Soon. . Very soon, let's eat breakfast first! Mokona is hungry hungry!" the manjuu sang.

"Our morning food is ready!" Resha came out of the kitchen.

"Hmm. . I wonder why Fai san took so long. . He said. ." Sakura paused as she saw the mage running down the stairs giggling madly while the ninja continued to chase him with his sword.

"Oh my. . What ever had happened? Are they in the middle of a fight?" Resha asked, looking at the two men who were running around the kitchen.

"No. . Ofcourse not Resha chan. ." Fai passed by the pretty lady.

"Kuro-daddy just misses me and wants to make lovey dovey!" Fai squealed.

"Lovey-what?! You freaking bastard!" the ninja waved his sword.

"Lovey dovey?" Resha tilted her head.

"They are always like that." the princess smiled.

"Oh. . " Resha stared at the 2 men chasing each other.

"Fai san really loves Kurogane san, and Kurogane san, well sometimes he cares for him too . He just doesn't want to show it on public." the princess explained in a whisper afraid that the ninja will hear her.

"Really? Then that is ever so great." she whispered back happily.

After a few moments of chasing, finally they ate.

"Wow. . These gummy balls are ever so delicious Fai sama!" Resha exclaimed.

"Why, thank you Resha chan! See. . Kuro-pu! It's delicious! So try it again!" Fai pleaded.

"No freaking way!" Kurogane growled.

"Pleeease?." Fai pleaded smiling.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura landed next to Syaoran in another world, it's a windy weather and the sun is nowhere to be found. Fai landed on a wet grass and nearly slipped straight to the pond, but somehow managed to balance himself, on the other hand Kurogane who was still angry about the gummy ball subject slipped straight to the pond..Resha landed on a bush behind them.

"Kuro-pu!" yelled Fai.

"Kurogane san!"the 2 kids hurriedly went to the older man.

Kurogane was soaking wet, and had pond gunk all over him.

"Kuro-chan! Are you okay?" Fai asked, a bit worried and at the same time amused. He didn't expect Kurogane to slip, because he thought the ninja could balance himself just like he did.

"Are you alright kuro pin?" Fai asked again kneeling down beside the dark man.

"Get away from me! You bastard!" Kurogane roared, he too didn't expect himself to be so careless like that, and now he could die of just freaking shoot me. .

"Aw. . Is Kuro rin ashamed that he slipped? Don't worry Kuro-wan, we all have our embarrassing moments."

Upon hearing this the ninja blushed and managed to pull himself up.

"I am not!"

The 2 kids, realizing that there would be another "lovey dovey" moment, silently went to help Resha who is still stuck at the bush.

Suddenly, the ninja made a loud roar that sounded more like a sneeze, his nose was now puffy and pink. Fai couldn't help but giggle.

"What the hell are you laughing at, bastard?" Kurogane felt frustrated, irritated, and humiliated.

"I'm sorry Kuro-pin, it's just. . You look so cute when you sneeze!" the mage squealed.

"Cute? I ain't cute!" the tough man blushed.

"Yes you are!" Fai answered laughing.

"Oh you just wait and let me chop your. ." he trailed, followed by a loud sneeze.

Fai who was now joined by the manjuu laughed and sang "Kuro daddy caught a cold!" until the ninja chase them.

"Uhm. . Kurogane san, Fai san. ." the boy called.

The two men and the bun turned their heads to the kids.

"Can we get an inn first? It's getting chilly out here." the princess asked in her warm smile. Kurogane and Fai abruptly stopped their chase and composed themselves in the most mature way as possible.

"Ofcourse! Sakura chan!" Fai smiled back and they went to the nearest town that they found.

o0o0o0o0o0o

The bell that hang above the coffee inn's door rang as Syaoran pushed it open.

The old lady by the counter looked up at the group as they approach the counter where she sat.

"Welcome. . How may I help you young travelers? You don't seem to be from around here."the old lady asked smiling.

"Can we please get rooms?" Syaoran asked the old woman.

"Well how much is your budget?" the grandma asked leaning forward.

"Budget?" Syaoran asked dumbly, Then he suddenly realized that the last 2 worlds that they've come from doesn't have any money.

Syaoran tensed. "Uhm. . We don't have any. ." the boy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh. . That's okay. ." the old lady sighed.

"It is?" Resha echoed.

"Ofcourse. . But still I'll make you pay." the old hag stated.

"And how?" asked Kurogane.

"You'll have to watch over my coffee shop."

The group looked at each other as if asking each other for approval.

"Okay. . ." Syaoran nodded.

"Well. . I'll be back tomorrow, make yourselves at home." the old lady smiled back fixing her things in the counter.

"Thank you so much, ma'am!" the boy bowed.

"Please call me Naoko." the old lady smiled.

Syaoran nodded and walk to the stairs, as Sakura passed the grandma, she bowed her head in a sign of respect.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Any sign of the feather here, Mokona chan?" Syaoran asked the bun.

"Mokona sense it, but it's really faint!" Mokona answered sadly.

"It's okay Moko-chan," the princess hugged the white thing.

"Alright, I'm gonna walk around town and get some information." Syaoran declared, putting his coat on.

"I'll go with. ." but before Kurogane could continue a loud sneeze was delivered.

"Kurogane san, you should stay here and rest. . I'll go with Syaoran kun." the princess stated.

"No. . I wanna go, I'm perfectly fine!" the dark man argued like a child.

"Now Kuro-pin, be a good doggy and come with me." Fai said smiling and grab the ninja's arm and drag him up the stairs.

"Let go of me! You damn mage!" the ninja protested.

"Have a safe trip you two!" Fai shouted ignoring Kurogane.

The two kids left the house, Resha and the white bun were taking care of the coffee shop while the 2 men are up stairs at the inn.

"Hmm. . I wonder why there are no costumers. ." Resha wondered looking outside window.

"Resha chan! Resha chan! Yuuko's got a message!" the bun sang, opened its mouth and a projector of Yuuko appeared on the wall.

"Yuuko san!" the beautiful girl exclaimed.

"Greetings my dear, how are you?"Yuuko asked as she sip her tea.

"I am alright. ." Resha answered.

"Are you enjoying your stay with the group?" Yuuko settled down her cup.

"Yes. . They are ever so fun to be with," the young lady smiled.

"That's good to hear." Yuuko smiled back, observing the lady.

"So. . shall I call Fai sama and Kurogane sama?" Resha asked the witch.

"No.. I want you to know something about your brother." the dimensional witch cleared her throat.

"What is it??" the girl asked excitedly obviously missing her brother.

"He's captured by the soldiers." the witch stated coolly.

The gorgeous lady's heart was pierced and her golden eyes grew wide in horror.

"And the king found out that you were travelling to different worlds and sent out his soldiers to look for you." Yuuko dictated looking at the shocked lady in her projector.

"Oh my. . I cannot stay here any longer, I am causing another misfortune again! If I stay here Sakura hime and the other's lives will be in grave danger!" Resha exclaimed.

The dimensional witch stayed silent and observed the girl with her ruby orbs.

"Yuuko san! Can I wish to get away of here?!" the brunette girl asked, eyes filled with tears that refused to roll down her cheeks.

"I believe I can't do that," Yuuko declared.

"B-but! Why?! You are the dimensional witch right?! You shall grant any wish and ask for payment in return!" Resha tried to hold back the tears.

"I'm sorry dear, it is because you are Kurogane and the other's payment. that is why I cannot grant your wish." she stroked her long black hair. "And even so you cannot pay me anything in return, because you have nothing that I want." the witch added.

"Payment?! What do you mean Yuuko san?!" still holding back the tears.

"I sent you as payment for the house that they rented at the Ureshi no Sekai, the last world you've come from." the witch lazily explained, clearly not comfortable of talking about that.

"B-but. . Why me? And. . I. . Why cannot you. . How. . I. ." finally the tears gave up and warm liquid trickled down her cheeks.

Suddenly a man in glasses appeared beside Yuuko in the projector.

"Yuuko san, we have an emergency." the guy said.

"I'll be there in a second, Watanuki." Yuuko answered.

"Well, I have to go, when the time comes, you'll understand what's happening, don't worry about it to much, and don't go sulking, okay?" the witch stated before the projector switched off.

Resha was left there sitting at the counter, confused, frustated and sad.

"Resha chan, cheer up! cheer up! Mokona promised to help Resha chan!" the bun smiled as it bounced to her lap.

"Thank you. . Mokona chan." the girl managed to smile and hugged the bun.

"But please promise me to keep this a secret for awhile, okay?" Resha asked.

"Yakusoku!" the manjuu exclaimed.

-------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No, i don't own tsubasa.

After a long argument with Fai for dragging him up the stairs and calling him a dog, Kurogane finally fell asleep considering that he has a cold, he easily got tired, as for Fai, he took advantage of the moment to stare at the sleeping ninja beside him, admiring his "cute face" as Fai described it, while he's asleep. The mage really desires to touch the ninja's black, spiky hair but decided against it since he doesn't want to risk waking up the dark man from his deep slumber.

When he was finally contented and have the ninja's sleeping face engraved on his mind, he decided to go down and make a special soup for Kurogane.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As he quietly descended the stairs, he saw the young lady sitting in the counter, her left elbow stood at the counter table, left hand below his chin, and her right hand rested on the sleeping manjuu on her lap with a worried look on her pale face.

"No costumer today?" Fai asked, the younger seemed startled but immediately hid it with a smile.

"Yes. . I ever wonder why. ." she answered.

But it did no effect on Fai who is the "master on faking and lying" but he decided to let it go for now since he have to make Kurogane a special soup.

"How is Kurogane sama?" Resha asked gently stroking the manjuu's head.

"He's sleeping right now, and I'm planning to make him some soup," the older mage replied cheerfully, digging through the drawers at the kitchen.

Resha was about to ask Fai that she can do it and Fai should rest but remembered Sakura hime's words and it made her stop.

"Fai san really loves Kurogane san," as the thought entered her mind, she smiled and rephrased the sentence in her mind.

"Do you need some help, Fai sama?" the pretty lady asked.

"No. . I'm fine Resha chan, thanks." Fai answered smiling.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After hours of Fai cooking and Resha staring out the window, bored with no costumers in the shop.

"Finally! It's done!" Fai stretched his hands in the air like he won a contest or something.

Resha entered the kitchen, wondering why the older mage took that long just for making a soup.

"Look Resha chan! I just finished making Kuro daddy's soup!" Fai said excitedly.

"Congratulations Fai sama!" Resha smiled and looked down at the soup, it looks like a tasty porridge with alphabets at the center that spelled.

"For kuro-puu, with love, Fai."

"Oh. . how wonderful. . Fai sama. . That looks. . Cute. ."

"I saw the alphabet soup in the cabinet so I cooked it and mixed a 'medicine magic' for Kuro-pu to get better! You know, Because kuro-rin won't drink medicine, cuz he doesn't want to admit that he is ill, So do you think kuro-pi would like it?" asked the mage carefully putting it in a bowl.

"Ofcourse," Resha assured, though she can't imagine that the ninja will eat it.

Fai placed it in a tray, grab a spoon and went for the stairs.

"I wish you many luck!" Resha yelled.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Fai inhaled nervously, knocked at the door, opened it, and saw the ninja already stretching his muscled arms up,

The mage placed the tray in the bedside table and rushed to the dark man's side,

"How are you feeling Kuro-chan?" Fai asked.

The ninja continued to stretch his arms and yawned.

"Fine, what are you doing here?" he asked, he's head still aching a bit. The mage seemed hurt from the sudden question but quickly hid it with a smile.

"To visit you ofcourse! Silly Kuro-pii." Fai forced a smile.

"Stop calling me that."

The mage ignored the ill man.

"Oh and I made you a special soup Kuro-tan!" he added.

Kurogane is still angry at Fai for some shallow reason and responded in a not so very nice tone.

"I don't want it. ." the gruff man rejected.

"B-But Kuro-pu! I made it just for you!" the blonde whined childishly masking his disapointment.

Kurogane eyed the soup and saw the message.

"Is that. . An alphabet soup? What am I? A damn child?" the ninja was being harsh.

"But Kuro-pi look it's for you, there's your name. and it would be a waste if we throw it away." the mage insisted clearly not wanting his efforts to be wasted.

"No. . It's not my name and no. . I don't want any of your damn soup, you might mixed a poison in there or something." the ninja argued.

Fai was hurt by Kurogane's words, not only did he accused Fai for mixing poison in it, it's the fact that he worked his heart out for making it, gave his best with effort just to make sure Kurogane would love it and even put medicine magic in it so that when the ninja eats it, he will immediately get better. he tried to mask his dissapointment but it took a while for him to make up any response.

Kurogane noticed this and thought maybe he could have gone too far, did he? It's the mage's fault for calling him a dog.

The blonde just thought of a response and was about to put it into words but the ninja suddenly spoke.

"Fine. . Give me that damn soup." Kurogane whispered grabbing the spoon and started to gulped it down, the blonde was shocked at the ninja's sudden change of heart, but he was completely happy that the ninja somehow appreciated his concern and that his efforts won't be thrown away.

The mage threw his arms around Kurogane's neck which made the other to nearly drop the soup but luckily managed not to.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the ninja yelled, holding back his blush. Wait, why is he blushing?

"Thank you, Kuro-tan." the blonde whispered.

Suddenly, they heard the bell on the door downstairs rang and Syaoran's voice was heard.

"Oh. . Looks like the kids are back."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So. . Find anything interesting in this town?" Fai asked.

"Yes, we found out that this world is called the "Land of the abandoned sun." Syaoran stated,

"The town people told us that the sun never appeared in this world, they said it's always so windy and cloudy here." the princess said with sadness in her eyes, as expected from a warm hearted person.

"Any sign of the feather?" Kurogane asked the kid, leaning on the counter.

"I'm afraid no, they said nothing strange happened in this town." the boy answered defeatedly.

"What about the weather?"Resha asked while rummaging through the fridge.

"They said it's been like that since they were born." the brown haired boy responded and seated himself on one of the costumer tables.

"Looks like no feather here," Fai declared.

"Mokona wants to apologize!" the white manjuu sang sadly.

"You should be," Kurogane snickered.

"No it's okay Moko chan, you tried your best." the princess hugged the bun.

"Oh my, we do not have evening food," the lady mage announced.

"Its called dinner." Kurogane interjected.

"Really? I did not know such name." Resha said with eyes so innocent that it could almost hypnotize.

"Anyway. . I will go out and buy some." she added.

"I'll come with you." the princess said.

"No, princess, you should stay here and rest. " Resha smiled.

"O-Okay. ." Sakura agreed. "Take care." The young lady left the coffee inn leaving the door's bell ring hanging in the air.

"So how are you feeling, Kurogane san?" the princess asked placing the bun in the counter.

"I'm fine," the man abruptly replied.

"Yuuko chan has a message! Message!" the manjuu yelled.

The group gathered around a costumer table near a wall.

A projector appeared and they were greeted by Yuuko, eating a delicious looking chocolate cake.

"What's up, Yuuko san?" Fai greeted.

"I have a bad news for all of you." Yuuko grinned with a malignent glint in her eyes.

"Bad news? Then why the hell are you grinning?" Kurogane glared.

Yuuko ignored the ninja. "Remember your payment for the house I payed for you guys?"

"Yes, Ofcourse." Syaoran nodded.

"You said you'll sent us our payment." Fai uttured, tilting his head in one side and furrowing his eyebrows in confusion of his own words.

The ninja found that look of the mage to be rather,cute.

Wait a damn minute! Cute? Who's cute? When did he learned that word? Is that even in his dictionary? Why did he thought of that? Oh for the love of. .

His self confusion was interrupted when the witch spoke up.

"Yes, you're right Fai, and your payment is Resha chan." the witch stared at their funny faces of astonishment.

"R-Resha chan. . Is our payment?! How can that be?!" the princess blurted out.

"I think I should explain, since you all look like you didn't understand me." Yuuko calmy stated.

"Tcheh! Ya think?!" the dark man grunted.

"Now now, Kurogane, be a patient little doggy and listen to me." the witch ordered.

The ninja crossed his arms and cursed why am i always a dog?, while the group regain their composures.

"Your payment is Resha because I want you guys to help her for my costumer," the witch started.

Their eyes widened in shock.

"Why would I want you guys to help her? Because her brother came to me and asked for my help, and right now he was captured by some soldiers from their world because they want to have Resha, so they used her brother as a bait. I told this to Resha, didn't she told you?" Yuuko stated wiping chocolate crumbs off her lips. No one answered, the group lost their tongue, too surprised to speak.

"That's it," she finished.

"You'll help the lady for me and that's your payment."

"You just rent us a damn house and we only used it for 2 days and one night and now our payment is our lives?! You bitch!" the ninja, who finally found his tongue, roared.

"Hey, Watch your mouth ninja, I'm the good one here since for the first time in my life, I GRANTed a costumer's wish FIRST before stating the payment!" the witch answered back.

"Kuro-pu, Yuuko san got a point." Fai whispered.

Kurogane rolled his eyes in irritation.

"And besides, there's a feather in Resha's world." the black haired witch declared.

Syaoran looked up at the witch with sudden interest in his eyes.

"There is?"

"Yes, there is."

"We should really help Resha chan because she helped us with the feather in the last world right?" Sakura remembered and smiled looking at Syaoran. The boy nodded.

"Yeah, and she help us cook too," the mage added looking over at the ninja.

The ninja looked back. Majority wins.

"Whatever. ." the dark man muttered.

"Good, Then it's settled, good luck." Yuuko said with a wide grin on her face and with that, the projector switched off.

------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: still don't own tsubasa.

The bell at the top of the door rang and the group turned their heads on the direction of the sound and found the pretty

lady standing by the door grinning widely with a plastic bag on her hand.

"Hey! I bought this turkey for evening food!"

The group silently stared at the lady, with different emotions on their faces.

"What is ever the matter? Do you people not like this turkey?" Resha asked innocently.

"Resha chan. ." Sakura spoke walking towards the lady who's been very confused by the past few seconds.

"Why didn't you tell us about your brother?" the princess asked in a calmed tone.

Resha looked at the princess, then the group, and then at the bun.

"Mokona didn't tell! Yuuko chan did!" the meat bun bounced.

"You knew?! You damn bun!" Kurogane grab the thing and started stretching it's ears while the manjuu cried.

"No, kurogane sama, It was not Moko-chan's fault, I told it to speak not." she lowered her gaze.

The ninja let go of the bun and crossed his arms."Why?" he asked strictly.

"It is just. . I do not ever want to cause you good people any misfortune, since you are all my very first friends. . I think."

the mage lady stated sadly.

"Well, just so you know we don't have a choice lady, since the witch told us to help you." Kurogane snorted clearly

getting irritated every second.

"Kuro-wan!" Fai called, obviously asking the ninja to stop.

"It's okay Resha chan since Yuuko san told us that there's a feather in your world, so we'll be going there tomorrow."

Syaoran comfortingly smiled at the brunette lady, who's staring back at him.

"Thank you. . Syaoran sama. I promise to try my best not to cause any trouble." she said shifting her gaze to the older

men, the blonde one is smiling and nodding while the black one is still frowning as ever. Then she looked at the princess

who's smiling too. Syaoran was surprised at the formality of his name.

"Well then! Let's eat!" Fai declared and they all sat at a costumer's table, the older mage who's very curious about the

turkey took care of transferring it in a plate, Syaoran and Sakura set the table,

Resha, Kurogane and the bun were left alone at the table.

"How is your illness, Kurogane sama?" the lady asked.

"Fine, what do you care?" the man answered not so politely, not accepting the other's concern.

"I see, so. . Fai sama's magical soup did its work very well." Resha responded, not offended, obviously getting used to

Kurogane's harsh replies.

"What?" the ninja asked dumbly,

"Oh. . Did you not know? The soup that Fai sama gave to you. . He told me that he put magic in it, so that when you eat

it, you will immediately get better." she explained.

The ninja didn't know what to say, because he's lost in his own thoughts.

The mage put magic in the soup? For him to get better? So the idiot isn't really an idiot, huh. And to think that he

accused the mage for putting poison in it.

his deep thoughts were interrupted when a turkey in a plate was served infront of him.

"Uh. . Resha san, where did you get the money to buy this?" the brunette boy asked remembering that they don't have

any budget. When this was heard, everyone stopped what they are doing and stared at the brunette lady.

"That's right, we don't have any money." the princess stated.

The pretty lady chuckled. "Yes, that is true, we do not, but a while ago I saw a fine fisherman having trouble with his

net so, I fixed it for him and he paid for me." she narrated happily.

The group exchanged glances.

"Wow resha chan, you sure had an interesting trip back then." Fai smiled.

It was about 8 in the evening when they ate, the ninja's frequent glances on the mage went unnoticed, because the

blonde is too busy eating his huge part of the turkey, obviously enjoying his first time eating it.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

". . Ahm. . I'm so full! and the turkey tastes good by the way." Fai threw himself on a small sofa near the counter.

Sakura and Syaoran washed the dishes while Resha swept the floor.

Kurogane on the other hand who's sitting by the window was being eaten by his guilt, he cursed himself in his mind, he

didn't know what to do or say, his guilt grew even wider when he remembered that he didn't even say thank you to the

mage, but wait, he still ate the soup right? Oh damn I'm going insane! And to think that it's just about a damn soup, oh

it's all the mage's fault! suddenly his feet moved on its own and stood up, walked straight to the blonde, grabbed his

hand and pulled Fai with him, Oh great now my arms and legs have minds of their own.

"Kuro wan? Where are you taking me?" the mage asked smiling ,while being dragged by the strong grip of the ninja.

"Shut up!" the black man uttered. He dragged the blonde upstairs in the inn, to his room and locked the door.

"Kuro-pu?" Fai whispered.

"I. . You. . I'm. . " Kurogane stammered,

"Kuro-pin?" the mage asked again.

This time, the ninja looked at him.

"What's this about?" the blonde asked.

The dark man sighed defeatedly,

". . The soup. ."

"The soup?" the thin man asked innocently.

"The lady told me. ."

"Told you what, Kuro-rin?"

Kurogane being impatient as he is, gave in.

"Oh hell. . the lady told me that you put magic in it for my damn cold to go away and I just want to say. ." Kurogane

blurted out and stopped before his last word.

The mage raised an eyebrow, and stared at the dark man's crimson orbs obviously enjoying the situation.

". .thanks. ." the ninja added in a low tone, his eyes avoiding Fai's. Finally! Damn you ninja! What's so difficult bout

that, huh?!

The blonde mage stared at him with his wide sapphire orbs for a moment, absorbing the ninja's words, before throwing

himself onto the ninja which made the dark man fall to the ground with the white man above him hugging him tightly.

"Hey. . Get the hell off me. . " the ninja murmured half of him doesn't mean his sentence. But the mage disobeyed and

still kept their position, and then Kurogane did nothing to protest.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kurogane opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Fai's beautiful pale face, his eyes closed peacefully and his lips

was curved into a slight smile, the ninja found that face very attractive, Do I?! Well, whatever,When he finally decided

to stretch his arms, he was shocked to discover that it was wrapped around the mage's waist, he immediately though

carefully removed his arms from the man, and to his surprisement he found himself lying on a bed with the mage.

BED?! Why am i in bed? with him?! the dark man fumbled for his pants and shirt from last night, and was relieved to

feel its soft silk in his fingers. atleast he is not naked so he can assure himself that he didn't do anything to the man

beside him last night or vice versa. WAIT! Ofcourse he didn't do anything to the mage! What would he do? Oh hell!

Stop it Kurogane! Stop whatever it is that you're thinking!

because of Kurogane's sudden movements, the blonde was disturbed from his slumber, he slowly opened his sapphire

orbs and found a confused looking Kurogane beside him.

"Mornin' Kuro-pipii." he whispered. The ninja looked at him with his confused crimson orbs.

"Why are we in bed?" he asked in whisper.

"You didn't remember Kuro-pon?" Fai asked innocently.

"Remember what?" the ninja asked dumbly.

"You woke up in the middle of the night, dump me in bed and hugged me tightly so that I won't feel cold!" the mage

narrated happily with sleepy eyes.

"I did what?!" the ninja asked, not believing every single word the mage just said,

"And how did you know all that huh?" he questioned suspiciously.

"I was awake when you did that Kuro-pin," the blonde responded while rubbing his eyes.

"Ugh! I need a drink." the black man stood up and walked for the door.

The mage followed the confused man downstairs.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Footsteps on the staircase was heard and Resha looked up from the counter to the 2 handsome men that were making

their way down, and remembered the first time they met.

"Good morning Resha chan!" the blonde beamed.

"Good morning Fai sama, Kurogane sama" she replied and the ninja grunted in response.

Sakura and Syaoran came out of the kitchen.

"Good. ." the princess was about to say good morning to everyone when the bell on top of the door rang and Naoko, the

inn keeper came in.

"I'm back." she smiled.

"Naoko-oba san," Sakura greeted. And the others bowed their heads in respect.

"Thanks for watching over my shop, but can you young people help me with something one last time?" the old lady

asked in a hurrying tone.

The group exchange worried glances.

"What is it?" sakura asked.

" I need you young travellers to do the grocery for me." the old lady stated smiling.

The group looked at her in bewilderment.

"Why don't you do it yourself, old hag?" Kurogane couldn't help but ask in an impolite manner.

"Because I'm tired young lad. . As you can see, I'm old." Naoko answered, still smiling, obviously not offended by the

ninja's obscenity, tcheh is the only answer that Kurogane uttered, Syaoran gave the group a look that says,"we have no

choice".

"Now here is the list," the grandma handed one to Syaoran and one to Fai.

"hyuu. ."the mage inspected the long list.

"You. ."the old woman pointed at Syaoran. "Go with her!" the woman ordered as she pointed at Sakura.

"And you, go with him." the hag pointed at Kurogane then at Fai.

"Here's the money." the grandma handed it to Syaoran.

"And you, will help me with my luggage." the grandma pointed at Resha.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Do we really have to do the groceries for the damn hag? We're leaving this world right?" the ninja asked after they left

the coffee inn.

"We have no choice." the brunette boy responded. "It would be impolite if we would refuse her order."

"And look, the list is different." Fai stated with a sarcastic laugh, looking at the lists with furrowed eyebrows.

"Oh my. . We have a long shopping to do." Sakura stared at the lists too.

"Should we split up?" Syaoran asked.

"Wait! Look!" the mage pointed at a huge store with the words "hypermarket"printed at the top. It didn't even occur to

them of how they can read the language here.

"Looks like we have to go in that place before we split up." the ninja stated.

And so they did, once they entered the store, they split up to find the things that are on the lists.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lucky for them the store is almost empty, few costumers were in sight, Kurogane grabbed a cart and started pushing it

while Fai looked at the list.

"The first one here is. . A sanitary napkin." the mage read.

"Don't you think its damn weird that we can read the language here?" the ninja asked,

"Yeah. . I wonder if it's one of Moko-chan's 101 skills." the wizard wondered and the ninja just shrugged in response.

"And it's a good thing that the store is near the coffee inn where moko chan is, or else we won't be able to understand

each other." the blonde stated happily.

The dark man grunted in response and continued walking,

"Look! Kuro-rin! What's that?" the mage pointed at a section with a very low temperature and very smelly, Fai ran

towards it, and the ninja reluctantly followed, irritation written all over his face.

"Oooh. . What's that Kuro wan?" the mage asked looking at the poor, red, slimy sea creature with many legs that lay on a

bed of ice,

"It's an octupus, idiot." the dark man answered.

"Octupus?" the blonde repeated. "What does it do kuro pin? And why does it have so many fat hair?" the mage asked

with so much curiosity and confusion in his eyes that were so focused on the alienated sea creature.

The black man sighed, "It's not hair, you idiot, it's tentacles!"

"Tentacles?" Fai repeated, and was about to poke it when the ninja stopped him.

"Don't touch it! Idiot!" Kurogane grabbed the other's wrist.

"Why?" the mage asked like an innocent child.

"Because, it's dirty and damn stinky. You might get germs." the ninja stated, enjoying holding the blonde's wrist. No,

I'm not!

"Aw. . Is Kuro pii worried for me?" the blonde said.

"Heck no!" the dark man immediately released the wrist and grabbed the other by the collar.

"Come on, we have a damn shopping to do." Kurogane declared.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So what's first in the damn list?" the ninja asked, boredom in his voice.

"Sanitary napkin," Fai stated, his eyebrows furrowing, not knowing what that is.

"What the hell is that?" the black man asked, clearly not knowing it either.

"I don't know, Kuro-pi. ." Fai declared.

"It sounds damn weird." the ninja whispered.

"Shall we ask?" the blonde asked, and the dark man shrugged in response. And so they approached a sales lady by the

mop's section.

"Excuse me, miss, where can we find a. . Sanitary napkin?" Fai asked the lady.

The woman looked at the 2 men infront of her and started giggling.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" the ninja roared, really getting irritated by the whole thing. The mage just stared at

the lady with wide confused blue orbs.

"I'm sorry sir," the saleslady made an effort to compose herself and cleared her throat.

"It's that way." she turned around and pointed at her left.

"Thank you. ." Fai responded and walk towards where the lady pointed, Kurogane followed and heard the lady

continued her laugh when she thinks they were far enough not to hear, but ofcourse, it won't escape from Kurogane's

sharp ninja ears, he was angered and irritated with the lady and wants to stranggle her to death and see who gets the last

laugh.

His evil thoughts were disturbed when Fai spoke.

"Kuro-wan, don't you think this thing is really weird?" the mage asked his companion. The ninja looked down and saw

that the blonde, is now holding and inspecting a bag with the words sanitary napkin plastered in the middle.

"Why do you think so?" the ninja asked.

"I don't know Kuro-rin, it just looks. . Weird. ." the mage said looking at the picture. The ninja leaned forwards and

examined the picture.

"It lo0ks like a damn bone." the black man uttered.

"A bone with wings." Fai suddenly declared.

The dark man raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean a bone with wings?" he asked irritated by the absurdity of the

words.

"It says right here Kuro-pyon, 'with wings'." the white man read.

The black man rolled his eyes, "Let's just read the back to see what it is." and when they finally did,

Oh shit.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After a tiring shopping, finally the four met at their meeting place, paid for the grocery and left.

They arrived at the coffee inn at about 2 pm in the afternoon, Syaoran opened the door and the group was surprised that

the bell was not heard, but they were more shocked when they saw the inside of shop was ruined, glass and cups were

broken, the bell that supposed to ring a while ago was now laying at the ground, broken. Chairs and tables are in a mess

too. And they found Mokona sitting at the top of the counter. Sakura dropped the grocery bags and ran to the manjuu,

the others followed.

"What happened? Moko-chan are you alright?" the princess asked worrying.

"Resha chan was kidnapped!" it cried.

The group stared at the bun in horror, all were too shocked to speak or move.

-------------------

A/N: Sorry for the OOCness of Kurogane!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I told you a million times, I don't own tsubasa.

"What?!!" all of them shouted in unision.

"What happened?! Speak bun!" the ninja ordered.

"When you all left, a group of man in black cape barge in! And Naoko chan is one of them! But Naoko chan doesn't have powers so Mokona didn't sense that she is evil! Then Resha chan tried to keep them away by Resha chan's magical powers but the black cape man throw a smoke bomb thingy and Resha chan fell unconscious!" the manjuu fastly narrated.

"So! That damn hag is one of them!" the dark man stated.

"She tricked us." Syaoran added.

"We should go to Resha chan's world, and rescue her and get the feather." Fai declared.

And so the manjuu opened its mouth.

"Papuu!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"hyuu. ." Fai attempted to whistle.

After landing in Resha's world, it's just a normal town except for the roses, they were greeted by roses, many roses and believe it or not it's even raining rose petals.

"It's very beautiful here. ." the princess murmured, inspecting the petals that just landed at her hand.

They saw a handsome man with blue hair and golden eyes walking towards them.

"Are you people the one with Resha?" the man asked. The group was surprised by the sudden question.

"How the hell did you know?" Kurogane glared at the man.

"Come with me in my house and I will explain everything." the blue haired man invited.

"We just got fooled by a damn hag and we weren't gonna be fooled by you." the ninja stated strictly.

"You can call Yuuko san in the inn if you desire, come with me, it is too dangerous for you travellers to wander around here." the golden eyed man insisted, concern in his eyes.

"Hey.. I kinda recognize your words.." Fai stated remembering the way Resha spoke.

"I trust him. ." the princess declared with closed eyes.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chilly air swept around their faces in the blue haired man's living room, that was lighted only by an elegant little chandelier that hang above them, and a crimson carpet was layed under their dirty shoes, Fai and Kurogane in one small velvet couch, across them are Syaoran, Sakura and the bun in another couch. The man came out with tray of tea in his hands, he settled it in the table that seperated the two sofa's.

"I am Cedric, 18 yrs old, Resha's boyfriend." the man started, his last word hung in the air.

"Resha chan has a boyfriend? An adult boyfriend?" Mokona questioningly sang.

"Pardon? What do you mean adult?" Cedric asked with a smile, not offended.

"Sorry about that, it's just. . You're age gap. ." the princess explained.

"What do you mean age gap? Resha is 18 too." the blue man stated.

"Resha chan is 18?!" Fai exclaimed.

"Well, not exactly, her birthday is 4 days away, I know she does not look like 18, she looks younger." the golden eyed man explained with dreamy eyes.

"Anyway. ." Cedric continued, "I believe she mentioned to you that she's a misfortune, am I correct?" he asked.

"Yes, she did, but she never explained the details." the princess said sadly.

"She was called a misfortune in our town because she is the key." the group listened attentively.

"You see, Resha is the only girl here in this world and the only magician, unlike me and other men here, we are normal healers, the king awaits for her 18 birthday because it says so in the prophecy that when a magician girl that is born in our world, turns 18, her body must be sacrificed to the Weisscrest chest for it to be open." the handsome man explained.

"She's the only girl here? In this world? How the hell can that be? How are you born?" the ninja asked irritated, confused and curious. he was imagining a men to men intercourse and it made him want to gag.

"I like this place. ." Fai seductively whispered to Kurogane's ears.

"Oh shut up, mage!" the ninja blurted his cheeks dashed with pink.

"Yes. . I know it is hard to believe, but the king's queen is the giant rose that is located at the center of this town." Cedric narrated.

"Hyuu. . " the mage attempted whistling.

"So. .what's the Weisscrest chest?" Syaoran asked who wants to get away from the forming disgusting topic as he describes it.

"It is a big box that is located at the center of the castle." Cedric explained.

"Why does it have to be opened? What's inside?" the mage asked.

"The prophecy stated that the box contains the power to heal this world. As you can see, this world is decaying." the blue haired man explained, pouring tea in each of the cups.

"Is it? I think it's perfectly fine." Sakura stated.

"Ofcourse it looks fine, but in the inside it is absolutely not." the man insisted.

"What do you mean inside?" the ninja asked.

"You see, under this land is a big rose, and that rose provides life in this world, and if it dies, this world dies too." Resha's boyfriend explained.

"And. . The feather that you're looking for is with the king." he declared. Syaoran's eyes widened with all interest.

"How the hell did you know that?" Kurogane asked, realizing that he have been repeating the same sentence ever since they got there.

"Resha's brother explained everyhing to me that Yuuko san explained to him, and I saw it, you see as the princess' boyfriend I got to see the king often, and I saw it, inside his bottle necklace, a big white, glowing feather." Cedric explained.

"Resha chan is a princess?!" the blonde asked confused.

"Then why does she called us with sama?" the black man asked the blue haired guy.

"She did? Well that means you people are precious to her!" Cedric exclaimed happily.

The group's eyes widened in astonishment.

"What the hell does that mean?" the black man asked again irritated.

"She loves you all, you see she does not have any friends," Cedric narrated.

"That's pretty sweet of her." the mage stated.

"Wait, if Resha chan is the key to make this world a better place, then why call her misfortune?" the princess asked in concern and curiosity.

"Well, that is because she really brings people misfortune, for example, ever since she helped the farmer, the crops did not grow and so we have to rely on our fishermen, and some other things." Cedric stated, sadness in his golden orbs.

"And you people believed in that crap?" the dark ninja asked.

"Yes, because it is in the prophecy, it says there //thou who shall save thy rose shall bring fort misfortune until thou loses her life.//" he remembered.

"And wait, didn't you said that Resha chan is a princess? So her father is the king? And the king agreed to sacrifice his own daughter?!" sakura cried, with worried emerald eyes.

"Yes. . Every 5 yrs. There were elections for a new king, our god the mother rose or, the queen, that is located at the center of the town, is to pick who she wants to be king, and the king wants to be a king forever, so he'll sacrifice anything even her own daughter for it. Ofcourse, if he heal this world he will definately be selected." the handsome man explained, anger showed in his face.

Suddenly they heard footsteps and a guy with red hair and golden eyes appeared in the staircase.

"Kclein-niisan!" the blue haired man exclaimed.

"Uh. . Cedric san, who is he?" the princess asked.

"He is my older brother, Kclein, 20 yrs old." Cedric introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you! Kclein san. ." Fai smiled, the others nodded and bowed, Kclein looked at the mage his golden eyes inspecting the blonde, and it made the mage felt uneasy.

The red head nodded in response. "Are they here to help save Resha hime?" Kclein asked his brother.

"Yes. . Let us eat evening food first, I am hungry." the younger announced.

"It's called dinner." Kurogane couldn't help but interject, and he suddenly felt daijavu.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sphagetti was surved at the long dining table, an elegant white cloth was carefully placed on top of it, The group introduced themselves.

"I'm Sakura, 14 yrs old." the princess bowed.

"Syaoran, 14." the boy smiled.

"Mokona is Mokona!" the manjuu bounced.

"I'm Fai! 20, and this is Kuro-tan!" the mage stated with his grin and pointed at the black man.

"It's kurogane! 21." the ninja shouted.

"You two are very fun." Cedric said with a chuckle. Kclein on the other hand is still looking at Fai who's pretending not to see it but really feeling uncomfortable.

"So. . Do you people have any plans on how to save resha and claim your feather?" Cedric asked.

"You said after 4 days, Resha chan will be sacrificed, so. . We still have time." Syaoran stated.

"Can you give us informati0n of the castle? Or a blue print maybe. ." the blonde smiled rubbing the back of his neck.

"I am truly sorry, we do not have blue prints." the blue haired man answered.

"So how is the sacrificing done?" the ninja asked.

"The box's lid has a carving of a woman with a bottle on her hand, the prophecy said that when the 18th birthday of the first woman magician that was born in this world came, her blood must be transferred into a certain bottle and her body must be placed carefully at the top of the carvings with the bottle in her hand, and when that happens the box will open." Cedric narrated playing with his sphagetti.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After eating, Cedric washed the dishes while Kclein showed them each of their rooms, Sakura and Syaoran with the bun declared that they're tired and so they went to bed early, and so the 3 adults hang out in the living room to know more about each other, Kclein sat on the other sofa, Fai is sitting beside Kurogane.

"So, you are in the name of Fai, am I right?" Kclein asked, (Kurogane was totally forgotten)with a certain look in his eyes that Fai just can't explain, it's looks like. . Lust, Fai creeped out in disgust, he cursed himself for being friendly with this guy in the first place, anyway, he just know that he's scared of him. Kurogane also noticed kclein's lustful look on 'his' mage and shot a worried glance on the blonde. wait. . My mage? Do I approve of this?

"Yes, indeed I am!" the blonde replied smiling, masking his terror. but then he doesn't know what scares him, the lustful look or the language.

"And, you are a magician?"

"Yeah. ."

"It must be fun, huh?"

"Uhm. . Yeah. . "

Fai answered Kclein's every single question with a fake smile, Kurogane just observed them from the corner of his eyes.

When the clock strikes at 9, the adults, including Cedric retired to their own rooms.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Fai's bedroom is the last door in the dark corridor and Kurogane's room is next door followed by Sakura then Syaoran's and the bun.

The mage can't sleep and still kept thinking about the red head's scary look. He's really sleepy but somehow he can't sleep, suddenly, he heard his door opened, he sat down and tried to look in the dark,who it is that didn't even bother to knock,and to his horror, it's him! His red hair shining under the moon light.

Fai heard a soft click that simply means that kclein locked the door,

"Why are you still up, Fai?" the red headed man spoke in a hushed voice, walking slowly towards the bed where the mage sat trembling.

"K-kclein san! I just. . c-can't sleep." the blonde answered and forced a smile. "So what brings you here?" the mage added. go away!

"Oh nothing, just thought I'd stop by." Kclein whispered sitting in the bed. Fai on the other hand can't move, it's like he's glued to were he sat, he can feel his own fingers frozen cold and he could clearly hear his heartbeat banging in his chest.

"Wow Fai, I did not realized how beautiful you are under the moon's light." kclein moved closer to the frozen mage, his eyes glowing in the dark like a haunted cat's eyes, he touched the blonde's pale cheeks. Fai can't move, and he's really scared, he can't even utter a word, Kuro-pu. . Help.

"You know Fai, I am really attracted to you, the first time I laid my eyes on you, I cannot take them of." Kclein's voice was deep and manly so Fai can't accept the fact that this guy infront of him is a gay like I? Only, he's worst, Fai thought. Why do I even talk to him in the first place? the blonde suddenly felt the feeling of regret of his own act of friendliness.

Kclein touched the mage's blonde hair, Fai somehow regain some of his strength and managed to pull himself backwards with a soft thud, his back now pressed on the wall but still sitting in the bed.

"Oh my, do you not like me Fai?" the redhead slammed his palms on the wall beside Fai's face, which made Fai flinch.

"I know I do not look like that ninja next door," he leaned closer to the trembling mage. How does he know that I like kuro-pin? Am I obvious?

"Can I own you Fai?" he whispered. Fai gripped the bed sheets in anger and disgust, Kclein leaned closely ready to kiss the beautiful mage, Fai shut his blue orbs tightly in disgust and he gripped the sheets tighter, he is attempting to punch the maniac, but before Kclein could kiss the lovely blonde, the door burst open, and the knob fall off, which clearly means that whoever the intruder is managed to destroy the locked knob. And that intruder is none other than Kurogane.

My knight in shining armor! Fai thought, only, Kurogane's not wearing shining armor but instead, wearing a vertically striped pajamas in colors of black and white which made him look like he's from jail,wait, Kuro pu wears pajamas? With stripes?! Since when?So Fai decided to call him his knight in striped pajamas.

"Get the hell away from him!" the ninja shouted. Kclein was half surprised,

"So it is you?" the red head stood up and sighed, Locked his gold eyes at Kurogane's crimson orbs, and slowly stated.

"Remember, that he will be mine," he said, pointing at Fai.

"He is MY mage! Go get your own!" Kurogane blurted out and the second he realized what he just said, wait. . What did I say? Oh hell, please don't tell me I just said that! Fai was shocked too at what Kurogane had said.

"He would not be yours for long." Kclein whispered and exited the room.

Kurogane ran to the mage and sat beside him. The blonde looked at him with watery blue orbs.

You are so different tonight, Kuro pi, I wish you'll always be like this.

"Thank you, Kuro tan." the mage whispered and hugged the dark man.

"Idiot." the ninja whispered but didn't make any move to break Fai's hug.

"So. . I'm yours now?" Fai asked mocking.

The ninja who was totally embarrassed of what he have said was caught of guard.

"Wha-. . No freaking way!" he yelled in a whisper, preventing the chance of waking up the neighboring rooms.

"But Kuro-bu! You just said!" Fai argued.

"Shut up and go to sleep!" the ninja was about to stand up but the mage caught his arm.

"Stay with me. ." the blonde whispered, with pleading sapphire eyes.

The ninja sighed, the mage pulled him and the dark man was now laying beside the mage.

And when the blonde finally falls asleep, the ninja secretly wrap his arms around the mage's waist.

what am I doing?

-------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns tsubasa , not me.

"Good morning, Fai." Kclein greeted the mage as he descended the wooden stairs. They were eating a happy breakfast when suddenly a maniac greeted him, and now Fai wants to puke in disgust, but he can't let the kids know of what happened last night, and he knows that Kurogane wants it to remain a secret too. but he wasn't sure what the maniac wants. And so he greeted the redhead in a way that he greeted everyone, with a smile.

"Good morning to you too."

"Looks like I am late." Kclein stated as he saw the others eating.

"Oh my god!" Cedric shouted and everyone except the ninja stopped eating.

"What ever is the matter, little brother?" Kclein asked sitting down beside his 'baby' brother.

"I forgot Rio niisan!" the blue haired man exclaimed.

"W-who's Rio?" the princess asked.

"Rio niisan is Resha's big brother, and he is the one who asked for the help of the dimensional witch." Cedric explained.

"Oh, that's right, I remember," Sakura muttered.

"Did you people know what happened to him? he was captured by the soldiers. . So we have to save him too." Cedric stated.

"Yes, we knew." the ninja declared, not making eye contact, instead he focuses on his food.

"phew, that's a relief. ."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I'll go to the town's library and find some information." Syaoran announced.

"I'll go with you!" the princess volunteered.

And so they take off,

"Have a safe trip!" Fai accompanied them to the door.

"Nii-san, I am needed at the palace, could you look after the house?" Cedric asked.

"Sure. ." the older agreed apathetically. And so he took off too.

"Have a safe trip too." Fai who just returned from accompanying the kids didn't bother to accompany the man.

"So. . I guess it will just be the 3 of us, eh?" Kclein announced.

The mage sighed and went for the stairs, but Kclein grabbed his wrist, Kurogane glared.

"Come here Fai, and give me a nice big hug!" Kclein said and pulled the mage to him with full force which made the blonde's back smashed againts him and he hugged the mage possesively and tightly, the mage tried to worm his way out of the red head's tight hug but couldn't ofcourse, because he's skinny and Kclein has huge arms.

Even though the ninja won't admit it, he's hurt to see 'his' mage in another man's arms. I am? Wait a minute, my mage? and so he glared and went upstairs.

"K-kuro-pyon!" the blonde yelled, mixed with the tone that says "Don't leave me with this maniac!"

"I'm not in the mood to argue!" the ninja shouted from upstairs, and the 2 heard a door slammed shut. Fai can't believe that the ninja abandoned him, but ofcourse he doesn't expect himself to be dependent to Kurogane. what happened to my knight in striped pajamas?

"It looks like he is handing you over to me." Kclein chuckled. The blonde is still trying to worm his way out.

"And now that you are mine, why do I not give you a sweet kiss!" the redhead leaned forwards and attempted to plant a kiss at the mage's lips, but then,

Fai slapped him.

The loud smack that Fai's hand made, hung in the air.

The redhead let go of the mage, Fai stared at him while he touched his slapped cheek, his crimson bangs covering his golden eyes.

Then, the blonde turned around to make his leave, though, the redhead caught him by the wrist, again.

"Let go of me." Fai demanded with a serious look on his face which made him insanely attractive.

"You are very handsome Fai, especially when you are mad." Kclein stated a lustful grin is starting to form on his lips. The mage just stared at him, paralyzed, the guy is insane, Fai thought, didn't he just slapped him? Or maybe a punch is better?

The blonde's thoughts were disturbed when Kclein suddenly grab his hand and dragged him up the stairs, like a lifeless doll, Fai tried to let go but he just isn't strong enough, and to the mage's horror, he was dragged to the redhead's bedroom, Kclein threw the blonde in the bed and locked the door.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The black man stared up at the plain white ceiling, what's happening to him? Why does he feel this way? And the thing that happened last night, why did he do it? Why did he said those words? my mage it echoed in his mind, gosh, he's being vulnerable, no freaking way! The word "vulnerable" isn't even in my dictionary. but why did he do that? Yesterday, The second that he heard a thud on his wall coming from Fai's room, he just moved, without thinking, and he knew that what he did was wrong, especially since he's a ninja, a ninja never act without thinking. . Never. . Never. . . ugh! I got to stop thinking about that bastard! I have to ignore him!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Why are you doing this?" Fai asked in monotone, sitting up in the soft bed,

"Simply because I love you, Fai." Kclein answered, walking towards the silhouette.

"That's impossible." the mage stated, "I want the real reason, Kclein san."

"You want real reason? Fine, I will tell you, but you have to give me a kiss first!" the redhead abruptly throw himself on Fai that made the mage's body thrown on the bed, with the maniac on top of him, crushing him, the bed bounced and creaked at the 2's weight, Kclein is trying to kiss the other but Fai is pushing him away by the shoulders.

"K-kclein san! Stop it!" the mage yelled. Kuro-puu!

The golden eyed stopped, the mage was surprised that the other obeyed him. They remained like that for a few moments, Kclein on top of Fai, the mage stared at the other's golden orbs,

"I truly love you Fai." Kclein whispered. The blonde just stared at him, ready to listen.

"Because, the first time I laid eyes on you, you reminded me of the most important person in my life." the redhead continued, his crimson bangs covering his golden eyes, the mage can see the healer's blush.

"And who's that?" Fai asked in a calm and gentle tone. so this scary maniac has his serious reason too.

"Kino, we have been together for 5 yrs now, but then, he broke up with me, saying that he cannot be with me anymore because he is fed up with me." the grown man sobbed. And his tears are all falling down on Fai's pale face who's squished under him, his lover was a boy? Oh that's right, I forgot that Resha chan is the only girl then the mage was quiet, a sad and disturbing thought entered his mind, will Kuro-bu be fed up with me? Wait, does he even like me? Ofcourse not, but what about the thing that happened last night? and his sad thoughts were interrupted when the heavy man that is crushing him continued his heart breaking story,

"Is it not harsh? And whatever I do or think, I just cannot make myself to hate him!" Kclein exclaimed.

"Err. . Yeah, it is. Just get over him, Kclein san." the drowning blonde from Kclein's tears stated and gently pushed the redhead so that they can both sit up properly.

"But it is ok, because you are here now Fai, and I am certain that you are the only person that can bring back such love." Kclein stated sniffing, while smiling.

"B-but Kclein san, all I think of you is a friend, and. . I like. ." the mage trailed off, wiping the tears on his face that came fr0m the redhead.

"Kurogane? I know, but never will I give up!" Kclein stated with sudden determination.

The blonde just stared at him,

then they heard Cedric's voice from downstairs,

"People! Evening food is ready!" he shouted.

it's already dinner time? We haven't eaten lunch yet.

"Cedric san is back, let's go, Kclein san." the mage was happy to have an excuse to go, And so Kclein followed the blonde.

Fai pushed open the door and saw Kurogane heading for the stairs,

The ninja froze, he was shocked at what he saw,

The mage smiling, with Kclein, in the redhead's room, , , alone!

Fai on the other hand was innocent, he didn't realize what the situation was,

"Kuro-pon! Did you ate lunch?" the innocent blonde asked smiling happily.

The ninja ignored him and went for the stairs, the mage's heart was pierced, why did Kurogane ignored him? Maybe he didn't hear him? That's impossible, he looked at them before heading the stairs. So the blonde tried again and this time he made sure that he'll get the dark man's full attention.

"Ah! Kuro-chii! I missed you!" the mage run towards the ninja and hugged him.

"Get off me!" the dark man bellowed, and ran for the stairs.

"Kuro-pin, wait!" the blonde followed. Kclein was left upstairs, spacing out. will I win? Not a chance. But it looks like Kurogane is giving up. So, I have a chance.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Guys! We found a map in the library!" Syaoran stated excitedly to his elder colleagues.

"A map of the castle?" the mage asked.

"N-no, but a map around the castle." the brunette boy answered, with an emphasis in the word 'ar0und',settling the things that he got on the living room table.

"I just talked to Resha." Cedric stated coming out of the kitchen with a tray of coffee in his hands.

Fai was confused, c0ffee? I thought we were eating dinner?

"You did? What did she say?" the princess asked, excited to hear Resha's message.

"I told her that you people arrived to help us save her, she stated that she wants to say thanks and sorry at the same time." the blue haired man narrated.

"That is so like her to say sorry. ." the princess stated smiling.

"And you know what? When I got there, she was about to break up with me, maybe because she knows she is going to die, but I interrupted her before she could even say that we are over, and when I told her you people are here to help, her hope returned and she became happy and did not continue about the break up." the blue haired healer narrated with teary eyes and a small grin.

"That is good for you, Cedric san." Syaoran comforted.

"And so. ." Cedric continued.

"I just want to say that I am really glad that you people are here." he blushed.

The princess was touched by the healer's words and story, and so she came close to the older man, gently cupped his hands in hers, and said in a warm smile.

"We are glad to help, cedric san."

The young healer looked at the princess, then at the group who were smiling except for the ninja, ofcourse.

"Oh, thank you! ever so thank you!" Cedric blurted with watery gold eyes.

"nd what about the king?" kclein, who's making his way downstairs, asked.

"the king told me that he needed me at the cerem0ny." the younger healer stated, scratching his watery eyes.

"so, let's formulate our plan!" the blonde exclaimed.

"wait! M0kona heard cedric san menti0ned dinner! So Dinner first!" the manjuu hopped.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

it was ar0und 7 in the evening when the gr0up gathered around the small dining r0om to eat dinner, fai didn't eat much, he just swallowed a few crab puff, and gulped d0wn his water, because he was to0 busy thinking about the ninja, he was trying to figure out what he did wr0ng, why is kurogane ign0ring him? Is he pushy? Or is he cr0ssing the line? But he always hug the black man and the ninja never got seriously angry with him like this, so it doesn't make any sense, ,suddenly, his mind hatched an idea, what if kuro-wan is fed up with me? Just like kino being fed up with kclein san? But wait, does he even like me?the wizard lo0ked up at the black man, who's eating vigorously, shoving his sp0on full of crab puff in his m0uth one after an0ther, the mage w0ndered if the black ninja even chew his fo0d.

Kur0gane on the other hand is worrying about himself, he's been eating a hell lot just to forget about the bl0nde and his insane feelings for him, he's trying to plaster in his mind that he's a ninja. i'm a freaking ninja! The str0ngest one in my world! So i shouldn't have these damn feelings for that damn mage! Especially that the mage is a guy! he lo0ked up at fai who's spacing out, the ninja saw his empty plate, he isn't eating? Why isn't he eating? He should be ea-. . Wait! Here i am again! Caring for that idi0t! Stop it kurogane! Hell, st0p it! the black ninja shoved 3 crab puff in his m0uth and unconsciously tried to swallow it whole, and when he suddenly regain his consciousness, he choked.

gosh, i'm sorry if s0metimes kuro and fai are out of character!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Everyone knows CLAMP owns tsubasa.

"Kuro-pon!"

"Kurogane san!"

Fai and Sakura shouted in unision when they saw the ninja choking madly until he lost conciousness, Fai abruptly went to the ninja's side and cradled the heavy man in his arms.

"What happened?" Syaoran asked,

"I saw him unconsciously swallow three crab puffs at the same time." Kclein narrated nonchalantly, considering that he hated Kurogane.

"Kuro-chan. ." the blonde whispered concerned.

"You guys are healers right? So you can save him?" the princess asked.

"Yes, ofcourse." Cedric nodded and helped the mage carry the big man upstairs, Kclein followed, while the princess and the brunette boy with the bun cleaned up.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They carefully lay the black man in the bed. Cedric touched the ninja's throat, and closed his eyes, concentrating.

"I am absolutely certain that I can feel the three crab puffs are all stuck in his throat, so he is unable to breathe that is why he fainted." the blue haired man explained with closed eyes.

If Kuro pin heard Cedric san said that he 'fainted', he'll be mad. ofcourse because the word fainted is too girly for him.

"Can you get it out?" Fai asked worriedly.

"Yes, but first, niisan," Cedric called his big brother.

"What?" Kclein who's leaning at the door frame asked.

"Please get a bowl." and the redhead miraculously obeyed.

"A bowl?" the mage asked holding the dark man's hand.

"For him to throw up in." the blue haired man replied coolly.

The blonde flashed a worried look on the ninja and gripped his hand tighter. hang on, Kuro pi.

Kclein came back carrying a big empty white bowl, he handed it to his little brother. Cedric placed the container on to Kurogane's chest, but it kept sliding down because of the silky shirt that the ninja was wearing.

"Please hold that for me, Fai san." Cedric ordered.

And the mage quickly obeyed.

The blue haired healer positioned his fingers in a #2 sign and placed it on to the ninja's throat, after some time of concentration, a blue light appeared under Cedric's positioned fingers. Suddenly, the black man opened his eyes and started coughing roughly, the blonde just stared at him horrified, while the 2 healers waited for the result.

After several seconds of coughing, he finally vomited the 3 crab puffs that he swallowed, Kclein put a hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"Not bad, little brother."

"Thank you."

The empty bowl is now full of Kurogane's vomit, and at the center was a 3 round crab puff full of saliva.

"Thanks, Cedric san, Kclein san." Fai stated.

"No problem, We will leave you people alone." Cedric announced and dragged his big brother who's muttering a series of but's out of the room,

"What happened?" the ninja asked wiping his mouth, forgetting his own rule of ignoring the blonde.

"You swallowed 3 crab puff and choked." Fai narrated with a smile on his face.

"What?" the black man asked dumbly, and suddenly he remembered what happened. oh hell, I did another stupid thing, and it's all this bastard's fault. his thoughts were interrupted when he felt a pair of skinny arms wrapped around his neck.

"I'm so glad you're okay, kuro-wan."

"Get off me, idiot." Kurogane snorted.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Kurogane san, are you alright?" the princess asked the ninja who's descending the stairs.

"I'm fine." the dark man grunted.

Kclein approached the crimson eyed man.

"Where is Fai?"

"He's upstairs."

"So it seems that you are really letting him go, huh?"

The ninja was caught off guard by the sudden question of the redhead infront of the kids, Syaoran, Sakura, Cedric and Mokona turned their heads at the direction of the 2 elder men, curious of the sudden tension that enveloped the kitchen.

Kurogane couldn't say anything, he just glared at the ruby haired man infront of him, what the hell am I supposed to say? Should I say no? Wait! Do I like him? yeah you do! I do? But I'm a freaking ninja!

"I am waiting, Kurogane." Kclein stated with a malignent glint in his eyes. The others stared astonished, all of them asking themselves what is all the tension about.

"Well. . I. ." the ninja was about to respond when suddenly, the mage appeared in the staircase beside him, smiling while holding the bowl that was used as a vomit container awhile ago.

"Kuro-chan, I just finished cleaning this bowl. ." Fai trailed off, sensing the 'tensioned aura'.

"What's going on?" the blonde asked innocently, no one spoke for a few minutes, they just stared at each other,especially Syaoran, Sakura and the bun, who are still trying to analyze the things that are happening.

On the other hand, Cedric, who just gathered his guts, decided to break the tensioned silence,

"Let us continue our evening food."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was 8 in the evening when they continued their dinner, akward silence was floating around the dining room, no one dared to speak, Syaoran, is avoiding eye contact, while Sakura is glancing at Kurogane, Fai and Kclein from time to time, Cedric is simply eating, Mokona decided to ignore everything and sleep, Fai is still innocent but a bit worried, Kclein is happily eating while the ninja managed to control himself from bursting into anger, argh! I can't think straight! Do I really like the mage? But I'm a freaking ninja! And I'm not gay! the black man was going crazy, he knows to himself that he likes the blonde but his stupid ego and him being a ninja is getting in the way. He can't take it anymore, and so he stood up, uttered, "I'm finished." and left.

The group just stared at where Kurogane sat, Kclein has a big smile in his face,

"Kclein, come with me." Cedric stated, with seriousness in his voice, since he didn't add a niisan at the redhead's name, and abruptly took his big brother's hand and drag him upstairs, The redhead didn't had time to protest.

"What happened, Fai san?" the princess asked worriedly.

"I don't know." the magician replied with a sad and concern look in his sapphire eyes.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cedric shoved his big brother inside his room and slammed the door shut.

"What?!" Kclein irritatingly asked his little sibling.

"What did you do?!" the blue haired man asked, trying but failing to read his big brother's eyes, ofcourse, because Kclein is one of the best liar in their world.

The redhead just stared at him, with a blank expression in his face.

"What did you do?!" the younger repeated, louder this time, loosing his temper to his big brother. Kclein walk towards Cedric and leaned so that their noses are a few inches away.

"Look, Cedric, I am older here, so you better mind your own business." the older whispered, in a threatening tone, his crimson hair is shining under the moon's light.

"I know you are bloody older Kclein! But you have to think that Fai san and the others are helping us here, so you sure as not make them mad! So now tell me what happened!" the younger whispered back, with an angry tone.

Kclein rolled his eyes, sighed, and sat at the bed.

"Fine, I will tell you."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"It's all right, Fai san, we'll clean up here, please go and talk to Kurogane san." Sakura stated as she carried the plates to the sink.

Syaoran nodded.

"Thanks, guys." Fai smiled and went for the stairs.

As he ascend the stairs, he thought of many things, like what will happen tomorrow and will they be able to save Resha chan, but it only occupied a corner of his brain, because his mind and heart was invaded by many Kurogane thoughts, asking himself the same questions,does Kuro pu like me? And he also admitted to himself that he's a gay for falling in love with the big black ninja dog upstairs, and what about Kclein san? How will he deal with that nasty maniac? And before he could ask himself another question, he bumped into the ninja's door, and he immediately came back to reality, he sighed, it's now or never.

Fai knocked softly at the door, he waited for an answer but didn't recieve any, and so he knocked again.

"Kuro-pin?" he called.

"Go away!" the ninja's manly voice passed through the wooden door, and was followed by a soft 'thump' like a pillow was thrown at the door. The blonde reached for the knob, and pushed it open, I'm lucky it's not locked.

he was greeted by the sudden darkness, having the moon as his guide for sight, it took him a series of blinks for adjusting his eyesight, he saw the ninja sitting up on his bed, surrounded by many pillow feathers(the feather cotton inside a pillow) which only means that he took out his anger on the poor, helpless pillows, with a grumpy expression on his handsome face.

"Get out." the ninja ordered, not even glancing at the blonde.

The blonde, being himself, tried to ignore the ninja's order.

"Kuro pi, what happe-" but he was quickly interrupted by the dark man.

"I said, get out." the dark man stated coolly, his words sliced through the magician's heart, he looked up at Fai, locking his seriously angered crimson orbs at the other's calm blue eyes.

The wizard's heart was stabbed, the ninja is being mean to him by some uknown reason, but ofcourse, he masked his pain with a smile.

"Alright then Kuro chan, good night." he turned around and left, closing the door behind him, leaving Kurogane alone in his room's darkness.

it's better this way, right? I can't allow myself to fall in love with that stupid idiot.

------------------


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa

"YOU WHAT?!" Cedric blurted out in a not- so-low volume intended for the night.

"Shhh. . Keep it low, we are in the middle of the night, and besides, it is not such hugh deal." the redhead whispered.

"Ofcourse it is! Why in the love of mother rose did you do that to Fai san?! Oh! You big pervert!" Cedric scolded his big brother.

"I am not a pervert, Cedric" the redhead argued calmly,

"That is the reason why Kino-niisan left you, you know." the blue haired man stated in a mere whisper but it didn't escape to Kclein's ears, and upon hearing this, the older lowered his gaze and a strange expression occupied his face.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Fai went straight to his bedroom after the heart breaking talk with Kurogane, he threw himself on his bed and stared at the full moon outside the window beside his bed, what did I do? What did Kclein san do? Why is Kuro pin so mad? suddenly a soft knock was heard from his door and before he could wonder who it was, the door creaked slightly open and the princess poked her head in,

"Fai san, may I come in?" she asked.

Fai sat up from the bed, "Ofcourse, Sakura chan."

The brunette princess opened the door wider and let herself in.

"What brings you here?" the mage gestured at the chair beside his night table, and the princess took a seat.

"I was just wondering, how did your talk with Kurogane san go?" the princess asked worriedly.

The blonde forced a grinned and stated, "He's still angry."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, he just told me to leave him alone," the magician narrated, his eyes wandered from a distant.

Sakura wondered what the ninja's problem was,

"But, don't worry about it Sakura chan! Maybe Kuro wanko is just in a bad mood! He'll get over it!" the mage cheered, trying and succeeding in grinning widely.

"If you say so," she was not convinced, but still, she stood up,

"Well, I'll sleep now, Fai san." she added.

"Good night, princess."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura decided to have a milk first before going to bed, and so she went downstairs to have her drink, as she descended the wooden staircase, she saw the boy sitting on the velvet couch, reading the maps that they bought from the town's library, and when the brunette boy heard her hills, he rose his head and was surprised to see the princess still wide awake.

"Sakura hime, Why are you still up?" the boy asked,

"I wanted to drink some milk first before I go to sleep, and I also talked to Fai san."the princess stated, taking a seat a few inches away from the boy,

"What did he say?"the brunette boy asked, folding away the map that he's reading, ready to give his full attention to the princess.

"Well. . He said that Kurogane san told him to leave him alone." the brunette princess stated with overflowing sadness and worried look in her emerald orbs.

The boy watched her, and understood what her sad orbs meant.

"I'll go talk to Kurogane san."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kurogane watched as more little feathers float around him, he seemed to relax when he can see more pillow feather flying around him, and so he took the last pillow that was lying beside him, ripped a small part of it and threw it up to the ceiling with force, and little white cottons started to pour down him, showering him with soft cotton feathers, he closed his eyes and allowed his back to be thrown in the bed, he heard a soft knock coming from his wooden door, and before he could yell the words "leave me alone", the boy slightly opened the door and let himself in, the ninja wondered how he got to open the door, he remembered locking it, oh wait, that's right, the idiot came in a few minutes ago, but wait,how did the idiot came in? Does that mean I really forgot to lock the door? Oh forget it.

"Kurogane san." the boy called, and was surprised to see the white fluffy things that was scattered all over the room.

"Hey, boy, I don't wanna be rude, but I wanna be alone right now." the ninja murmured trying to be as polite as possible.

"I know, but I just want to. . Cheer for you," Syaoran nervously stated crimson slowly spreading on his face.

Kurogane sighed, what am I? A damn child?!

"Look boy, it's ok, go to sleep or something." the black man insisted, getting irritated every second.

The brunette nervously ignored the dark ninja, "Kurogane san, I know you can do it."

The ninja was amazed by the boy's braveness to ignore him, do what?

". . I know you can solve your problem like a great ninja, because you are one.. ." the boy continued, looking at the floor.

". .I've always looked up to you Kurogane san, since you taught me how to fight with a sword, and I hope that, I can repay you in some way, but I don't know your problem so, all I can do is cheer for you, you can do it, I know you can, even if the consequences is hard, you'll accept it just like a true,strong ninja, like the ninja that you are." Syaoran ended his speech, and after he realized that he just preached the ninja, he blushed, bowed to the older man, uttered good night and dashed out of the room.

Kurogane, for the 2nd time of the night, was left by one of his colleagues inside his room's darkness, speechless, the boy's wisdom words still hanging in his room's cold air, /Even if the consequences is hard, you'll accept just like a true, strong ninja, like the ninja that you are./ this had been one of the longest nights of his life.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After the princess left the blonde, he continued to stare up at the moon, not minding the ticking clock that signifies deep slumber, because he knows that he can't sleep, he can't, not until he figure out what he did wrong, (tick tock) the running clock passed by his ears, he recalled everything that had happened, everything that he have done, everything. . Everything. . But still nothing. . Nothing that he had done that seems wrong entered his mind, he didn't do anything wrong, he groaned, his head is aching, too much thinking, (tick tock) what did I do? he heard his door creaked opened, oh gosh, I forgot to lock the door! What if that's Kclein san!

he sat up and tried to recognize his late night raperahem I mean. . intruder.

And there, the mage saw his crimson. . .

------------------


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: CLAMP! Owns! TRC!

And there, he saw his crimson eyes, glowing in the dark towards him,

"Kuro chan? Is that you?" the wizard whispered trying to make out who it was in the blinding darkness.

But the raperahem intruder did not respond, he just continued walking towards the wondering mage, and when he passed by a window, his face was revealed by the moon's light, it is Kurogane,

"Kuro pi, what are you doing here?" Fai asked, speaking slowly.

But the ninja's heavy footsteps was the only reply and nothing else, and when he's finally close to the sitting mage, he grabbed Fai, one on the shoulder and another under the chin and kissed him, the blonde's eyes widened, the ninja pushed the mage so that he'll be force to lay on the bed, with the dark man on top, Kuro pu?

After a while, the ninja let go of the kiss, and for a moment, they stared into each other's eyes, then the ninja spoke with tersed voice,

"I'm sorry," he whispered, the blonde was surprised of Kurogane, is this really Kuro wan? it seems that he is turning into a sweet, gentle, raper when the moon is full, and transforms back to the old Kurogane during broad daylight Kuro pon?? but Fai won't let his doubts on the way, he definately missed the man on top of him, his smell, his muscled arms, his grip, everything, and so he did not respond, instead he wrapped his thin arms around Kurogane's neck, and gently pulled the ninja close to him and continued to kiss, creating their own world, not minding the ticking clock, not minding Fai's bed covers that is falling off the bed, and not minding the disappearing full moon. . .

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Fai slowly opened his sapphire orbs, and the first thing that he saw was the plain white ceiling that was hit by the sun's bright rays, he stared at it for a while, and tried to remember of what had happened last night, was that a dream? He wondered to himself, he looked sideways, no one was there, maybe it was just a dream, it's impossible for Kuro chan to do that. and so, with a sad heart, he stood up and head for the door.

He climbed down the stairs only to find Kclein making his way up, and when he saw the blonde, his face lightened up.

"Oh! Good morning, Fai!" the red head exclaimed.

"Good morning." the mage answered with a weak smile.

The healer gave the magician a quick hug before continuing his way upstairs, the mage did not get a chance to react,

When he finally got downstairs, he saw the princess and the pork bun eating breakfast, when Mokona spotted the blonde, it jumped to Fai's shoulder.

"Good morning!" it sang.

"Good morning to you too." he answered with his usual smile.

And when Sakura heard this, she turned to face Fai,

"Do you want some breakfast, Fai san?" the princess asked.

"Sure." the mage replied and looked around, there's someone missing.

And before he could ask the princess where the ninja and Syaoran was, Sakura spoke, as if she had read the blonde's mind,

"Kurogane san is with Syaoran kun, they went to the town square to gather more information for tomorrow." the princess dictated offering the older some bread,

"For tomorrow?" the blonde asked surprised of the time's fast pace,

"Yes, tomorrow is the day that Resha chan will be sacrificed." answered Sakura with sadness in her orbs.

"Oh, yes. . Time flies fast," Fai unconciously stated.

Suddenly, the door burst open only to reveal Syaoran and Kurogane.

"Welcome back!" the princess happily exclaimed.

The wizard just stared at the ninja, hoping that he'll be the one to speak to him first, but ofcourse, knowing the dark ninja, he didn't, he just sat at the couch with crossed arms and closed eyes.

"Look! It's raining roses again!" the porkbun stated standing by the window frame, upon hearing this, the princess who was extremely attracted to flowers, suddenly had sparkling eyes and came beside the bun to inspect the beauty outside.

"Syaoran kun! Can I go out?" Sakura asked with pleading emerald eyes.

"Ofcourse, hime, but please let me go with you." the brunette boy asked concerned.

"Oh yes, I'd love too." the emerald eyed princess replied happily and grabbed Syaoran by the hand, and rushed to the door, the boy blushed, and followed, looking at his hand that was wrapped inside Sakura's slender fingers, Mokona followed them too.

And so Kurogane and Fai were left alone, the blonde dragged a chair from the kitchen and placed it near the window, he stared outside the translucent glass, the pink petals are everywhere, flying around and being blown away by the soft breeze outside, he can see the ninja at the corner of his eyes, he's still sitting there at the living room, with crossed arms, just like awhile ago, he hasn't move, except now he had opened his crimson eyes that are wandering into space. Kuro pin is soooo handsome. the wizard turned to fully gaze at the handsome ninja, the black man is expressionless and is not returning the mage's stare. but why isn't he talking to me? Is he still mad at me?

Kurogane flinch, I thought so, that stupid idiot is expecting something. the dark ninja is pretending not to sense the blonde's stare, but the truth is, he can feel it, like 2 tiny pricks burning him, because he don't know what to say, or do to the mage, after what he have done last night. should I talk to him? yes you should! but I don't know what to say! the red eyed ninja sighed, and stood up, ready to face the blonde.

Fai was a bit surprised when the ninja suddenly sighed and stood up, Is Kuro pu irritated to me because I'm looking at him? the mage was nervous because it looks like the dark ninja dog is walking towards him, the blonde steadied himself, ready to ask the ninja about last night.

what the hell am I doing? Why am I walking towards the mage?the ninja was irritated and confused, but still, his legs are acting by themselves, should I explain of what had happened last night? But nothing's to be explained! Damn! sweat rolled down his handsome face to his neck,

I wonder why Kuro pin is taking so long to get here, it's like he's a very very slow turtle! Fai was excited to talk to Kurogane, he miss the ninja's big, low, manly, sexy voice.

Gosh, he's sweating like hell, why is he sweating like hell? He's not suppose to sweat like hell! Yes, never, even when he's faced with giant monsters or slicing an enormous caterpillar, he's not sweating like he's inside the sun! He's just gonna talk to the blonde! It's not like he's in the sun.

should I talk to Kurokuro? But what if he ignores me again? Ugh! Anyway! Atleast he's the first to speak now, since he's coming here, , , I think.

Kurogane is sweating too much without an acceptable and normal reason, and he can't make up his mind of what to say to the blonde, he's getting closer to the mage! Alert alert!

Kuropon is getting closer! hurry up! Kuro pin!

Am I ready? Am I ready? Damn I'm not ready! and the ninja did the thing that he'll regret in his entire life, instead of walking straight to the mage, his foot was suddenly jerked to the left that made him go in the kitchen instead of going straight to the mage.

Fai's jaw dropped open, he's very shocked to speak, is he just imagining that the ninja will talk to him awhile ago? Did the ninja really meant to go to the kitchen? Or did he change his mind?

stupid Kuro wan!

Oh hell! Freaking damn! Kurogane chickened out, no I didn't! yes he did, and he'll regret this until he gets inside his grave, why am I like this? yeah, why is he like that? oh shut up! Who the hell are you anyway? I'm the narrator, Kurogane,wha-? Narrator?

Footsteps were heard and kclein appeared in the staircase,

"Wow. . This is a beautiful thing to see. ." Kclein stated with wide, happy orbs as he observed the scene from his view, a sweaty and frustrated Kurogane doing nothing in the kitchen, and a dissapointed pouting Fai sitting by the window, and the little kitchen counter was separating them from each other.

Kurogane glared at Kclein, great, another bastard.

"What? Do you people had 'lovers quarrel' or something?" the red haired healer chuckled.

The ninja's eyebrow twitched.

"Oh wait, that is right, you are not lovers." Kclein mocked and laughed maniacly, invading the whole 1st floor with his booming voice,

Fai's expression saddened, and he gazed at the wooden floor, the ninja and the healer noticed this, Kclein was about to console the sapphire eyed man, but then, the black ninja suddenly jumped over the counter, which made the redhead stop on his tracks and Fai to look up, no one knows why the ninja did that, because obviously he can just walk around the counter to get to the mage, but instead he jumped over the counter, maybe he wants to show off? Kurogane came on the wizard's side, put a hand on the mage's shoulder, which made Fai's teary orbs to widen, and carefully stated,

"Actually, we are lovers."

The ninja stated with a slight hesitation in his voice.

The golden eyed healer was shocked, were his ears lying to him? Did the ninja just admitted that he love Fai? Is this his cue to give up??

The black ninja grabbed Fai's wrist and dragged him towards the back door,

"K-kuro chan?"

Leaving the astonished Kclein and his lying ears.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Kuro wan?" the blonde was confused by the past few minutes, but it was nothing compared to what he feels now, now that he is in the backyard with a romantic view and many red petals pouring down him, with the ninja dog infront of him, wait, a backyard? Why is this never mentioned?

Kurogane cursed himself, he had once again broken his own rule againts acting before thinking, but somehow he can't bring himself to be upset, since he was being showered by rose petals that feels like his pillow feathers, but it seemed to control him better than the cotton, maybe because aside from the fact that he feels at ease and not feel guilty that he'll be ruining poor pillows just to calm himself, he also feel like he's at his home world, being showered by pink cherry blossom petals during spring, and it made him a bit relax and in control.

Now that the blonde's once again alone with ninja, he decided to wait if the crimson eyed man would talk to him,

"Kuro tan?"

Kurogane got irritated by the name but ignored it since he's being extremely calm,

"What?" he replied in a sharp tone. For Fai, the ninja's answer did not made any sense, since the black man was the one who dragged him there, so Kurogane should be the one who has something to say, and the mage should be the one saying 'what?', but the mage ignored his thoughts and let those questions that were bugging him, flow out of his lips.

"Y-you see, I sorta had a dream last night a-" the blonde was nervously explaining though, he was interrupted by the ninja when he suddenly grabbed the blonde's slender waist and hugged him, silencing him.

Fai's orbs widened and he gasp in surprise, he can feel the ninja's heart beat,

"Kuro. ." the blonde whispered, but the dark man tightened his grip.

"I. . I'm. . Sorry. ." the ninja whispered with difficulty as if he had grab those words from the bottom of his throat,

the mage gently pushed the man away to look in those crimson eyes,

"Kuro pin. . This is just like my dream! Except that. ." Fai narrated but was again interrupted by Kurogane when the ninja suddenly wrapped his muscled arms around the blonde's slender back,

"It's not a dream, idiot."

The wizard's heart merried as the black man's glorious words sunk in him, he can't believe that all of this are truly happening,

"I-it's not a dream?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was 11:30 in the morning when the group ate their lunch, Cedric, who was acting strange ever since he got home, brought home lamb chops from the palace, the young healer had been avoiding his colleauge's eye contact, then iced tea was surved as their beverage, they also have rose cake (a cake in a shape of a rose) for desert, courtesy of Mokona, when the kids and the manjuu were playing outside with the petals awhile ago, the white bun spotted a bakery shop across the street, and practically lured the brunette boy on buying atleast 1 cake,

Silence spread into the kitchen as they eat, Cedric, who was extremely paranoid, suddenly, but not intentionally dropped his spoon that clattered noisely at his plate, which caught the other's attentions.

He gasp in surprise.

For a moment nobody spoke and moved, stunned by the sudden noise that ruined the tranquil silence, they all stared at the blue haired healer, Cedric nervously stared back, kclein was getting worried for his little brother, because Cedric was always the calm one, the intelligent one, and sometimes, he's even more mature than Kclein, even though the redhead is the older one.

"Are you alright little brother?" the older healer asked,

The younger gulped, his orbs has the words "I cannot take it anymore!" written on it, Kclein swore he saw those eyes a long time ago, he just couldn't remember when.

"Uhm. . Cedric san? Are you alright?" the princess asked the blue haired man, inspecting his horrified facial expression,

Cedric took one last gulped and stated in a not so understandable and quick manner.

"I-I just desired to say that I am so thankful that you people are here to help us save Resha and I am so sad because tomorrow is the dreadful day not only because Resha will be sacrificed but also because-" the young healer stopped, and look at his colleague's reaction, all of their lips were slightly parted, plus, their eyebrows are all curled as if they are in quite a struggle in understanding what he just said, he suddenly made the observation that Fai looked extremely cute in that expression, Is that what nii san like about Fai san?

"What's the other reason?" Mokona jumped from the brunette boy's head to the wooden table, and as the manjuu spoke, the other's came back to reality and abruptly blinked and closed their mouths in unision,

"B-because. ." Cedric murmured, the others looked at him, expecting an answer.

"I. ." he gaze at his half eaten lamb chop.

"I am extremely sad that this will be our last meal together. ." he ended.

The princess' heart melted, Fai smiled, Syaoran's expression softened, Kurogane glared, as usual, but ofcourse, inside he's touched by the young man's words, hey! Just a little bit! Kclein had pity on his expression, he totally forgot that Cedric is easily attached to people, even though he had only met them in a short period of time.

Sakura stood up and reached for Cedric's hand.

"We are more than willing to help you. . Cedric san."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns tsubasa.

They were once again seated at the velvet couches in the elegant living room where everything began.

After eating lunch, they decided to finally plot their plan for the next day,

tick tock. . Tick tock

Silence decided to stay at the room while the group waited for anyone who dared to destroy it,

and that perfect silence eventually turned into an akward one, when no one decided to speak,

the cricket's chirp was heard,

no one has any ideas on anything, well actually, no one except for syaoran, the boy had been overflowing with

ideas inside his head, he just doesn't have the guts to let it out, since there are 2 new men in their group, he doesn't

know if they would like to give their ideas first.

"Where shall we start?" as always, cedric is the first to regain his tongue, and after an exactly half a second,

Kurogane did. But decided to stay quiet, irritated that the young healer managed to spout words half a second

before he did.

"I think we should talk about the time first." Kclein suggested in tersed voice.

"So what time does the ceremony starts?" the ninja allowed himself to speak,

"The king said, it is at 7." the blue haired man replied.

"So what should we do?" Fai asked.

The brunette boy, finally having the courage to speak, said words in a low voice,

"U-uhm. . Actually, I have plans."

"I am truly impressed, kid!" Cedric stated while disshieveling the boy's hair, Syaoran blushed.

"As expected from Syaoran kun!" Fai smiled.

"So what do you have in mind?" Kclein asked, eyeing Syaoran as if he had just seen him for the first time, well, that

is, sort of, true, since Kclein had been too occupied with Fai, that he barely notice the others.

"Well, I was thinking we should use these things." the brunette boy stated, grabbing the brown paper bags that

was placed at the top of the sophisticated crimson mat under their dusty shoes, the others curiously watched the

boy, as he rummage through his paper bags.

He fished out a black box thingy with a stick placed at the upper left part of the box.

"What's that?" the mage asked, curious of the thing.

"Great, I have also been thinking of using those." the blue haired man stated.

"Really?!" the boy exclaimed happily, relieved that he bought the right thing.

"Yes. ." the younger healer nodded.

"Can someone just please tell us what's that freaking box?" the ninja grunted.

"The seller said it's for communication." the brunette boy stated, inspecting the thing.

"For communication?" the princess asked, her voice cracked, since it's the first time that she spoke since their

lunch.

"But we have Moko chan to do that for us right? I mean. . We can communicate now because of Moko chan."

the wizard said, gently stroking the sleeping shiro manjuu's head that lay on his lap.

"Silly, that's not what it is." cedric stated smiling.

The dark ninja crossed his arms and glared at the young healer, who is oblivious of the stare,how dare he call the

mage silly? Even if it's just an amiable joke, still Kurogane felt that he's the only one that can call Fai stupid, or

idiot or anything bad.

Then, after realizing what he had just thought, he cursed himself for being too concerned, even though he sorta

confessed to the mage, wait, I didn't confess! still he should remind himself not to be too concerned or

possesive,

his silent argue with himself was interrupted when the sapphire haired healer started his explanation,

"Its name is walkey-talkey. "

"Walkey-talkey?!" the ninja suddenly found himself asking, lately he had been discovering and learning a lot of

stupid things with bizzarre names, like the sanitary napkin for instance, when they were at the land of the

abandoned sun, he hopes that this walkey-talkey thing won't cost him much embarrassment like the napkin did.

"Yes, walkey-talkey." cedric reiterated.

The mage giggled as if he can read the ninja's mind,

"What are you giggling at?" Kurogane glared.

"Nothing Kuro-tan."

Cedric cleared his throat, as if to call the attention of the to elder man, and it seemed to work.

"Okay, so, it is a walkey-talkey, it is like, a telephone," he explained.

"A telephone? What's that?" the blonde asked.

Everyone turned to look at the wizard as if he was mad.

"Fai san, you don't know what a telephone is?" the princess asked him with wide, innocent emerald eyes.

"I'm afraid not, Sakura chan." the mage replied with a fake smile.

"To the extent of my knowledge, we don't have this so-called telephone in Celes." he smiled.

Kurogane can't believe that the world Fai came from doesn't have telephones, he imagined Celes as a high tech

world because it is a world of wizards. In Nihon, it is a very essential object, atleast for the civilians, they carry them

everywhere.

A\Note: Kurogane had mistaken a cellphone as a telephone.

"Oh my beloved Fai!" Kclein suddenly boomed, everyone gasped in surprise, except for Kurogane ofcourse.

The ruby haired man suddenly stood up that Syaoran, who was sitting beside him, jump from his seat in surprise

of the sudden movements, Kurogane chuckled from this.

And Fai, who was the subject, stared innocently at the ruby haired man.

"Oh fai! You do not know what a telephone is?!" Kclein asked in an exaggerated and tone of sadness in his voice.

"Eh-heh. . I'm afraid not. . Kclein san." the mage faked a smile, while slowly inching closer to the ninja, as if to tell

him that the maniac is talking to him again and he needs help.

Kurogane noticed this, but thought that he couldn't do anything because Kclein is not doing anything bad to Fai.

"Well then, come with me and I will show you!" Kclein exclaimed.

And before the blonde could reject this proposal, and before the ninja could protest, the mage was already

dragged outside by the red head.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles

"K-Kclein san!" Fai shouted, his arms felt like they were about to be broken as Kclein was dragging him all over the town.

They reached a certain shop with a big, bold, printed letters on its glass doors that say, "Telephone Shop."

"Come on!" the red head dragged the blonde inside.

They pushed open the doors and walked inside, and there they were immediately greeted by an enormous statue of a telephone.

"That, my Fai, is a telephone." The golden eyed man stated while pointing at the statue.

"Ehehe.. K-Kclein san, I- I think we should head back." Fai stated with his fake smile.

Kclein suddenly let go of Fai's limp arm,

"Why in the worlds are you doing this to me?" the red head healer asked with a pained look in his orbs.

"D-doing what? Kclein san?" the blonde asked.

"I am always thinking about you and always care for you but you seemed not to care." The healer said sadly.

"Well.. I.." the mage was about to say something but the red eyed man butted in.

"It is that giant ninja's fault huh?" Kclein accused.

"Kuro-chan is not a Giant!" Fai stated.

And they started to argue. Their voices were so loud that they have been receiving many unwanted glares. They didn't even noticed that there were four black, cloaked men entered the shop, the people around them started to panic.

Fai, in the midst of their arguing, happens to realize that the people around them are running.

"K-kclein san, what's happening?"

Kclein was suddenly brought back to reality and surveyed around. And when his eyes landed on the cloaked men, his orbs widened in shock and immediately grabbed the mage's wrist and dragged him towards the chaotic crowd.

"What's happening?!" Fai shouted amidst the deafening screams of the crowd.

But Kclein was not answering his question, the blonde was so confused, the red head found a 'staff only' room, and he slid himself and the mage inside.

They both slumped back on the floor, panting breathlessly from exhaustion.

"Goodness.. what chaos that was." The golden eyed stated between breaths.

"What was that all about, Kclein san?" Fai asked the healer.

"Those are the king's kingdom guards." The red head replied.

"Kingdom guards?"

"And those kingdom guards are looking for us."

Fai's eyes widened.

"L-looking for us?" the mage asked.

"Yes, because they probably knew that we desired to have Resha hime back."

The blonde didn't replied.

After a few moments of silence..

"Do you think they are gone?" the healer asked.

"What?.. Who?" the sapphire eyed man, who was momentarily spacing out, asked.

"The kindom guards." Kclein replied, eyeing the mage.

"Oh.. right."

"It is getting quite silent behind this thin walls." The red head stated pressing his ears at the walls.

"Kclein san, why do you guys talk like that?" Fai, who can no longer control his curiosity about Kclein and the others' bizarre use of words, asked the healer.

"Huh?.. talk like what?" the golden eyed asked, a bit too irritated that Fai was suddenly asking weird questions that he can't understand.

"Eheh.. I mean you know..this world's version of usage of words is… is.. a bit too…weird." Fai explained.

"Oh.. yes.. well.. it is quite the truth.. but.. you know Fai.. you and your peers are very fortunate that you are getting the chance to explore different worlds." The healer stated with an unexplainable look in his orbs that Fai can't explain.

"I have always wish to go to a different world and see how they live there.. "

"Well.. it's not that great Kclein san.. you know sometimes.. Moko chan drop us to some worlds with a dreaded disease, or there's a war going on.." the mage joked.

"Really?.. "

"Yes.."

Fai smiled. It was not so fake, because he realized that the maniac Kclein really is not a bad person after all.

Kclein saw Fai smiling,

"You are something, Fai."

"Now that's a normal sentence!" the blonde exclaimed. And they both laugh.

Nut suddenly, the wall that the healer was leaning on, exploded and that instant Kclein went flying across the other side of the room, unconscious.

"Kclein san!"

Fai was so shocked that he didn't got the chance to do anything. he was immediately caught by the cloaked men and so was the unconscious Kclein.

A/N: Thank you so much again for those who reviewed!!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles.

Kurogane stared at the door where the red head healer dragged his precious Fai.

"I can't believe that stupid red head!" the dark man bellowed at Cedric.

"Oh, come on, my brother is no stupid." The blue haired man tried to stay calm.

"I'm going to find them. And that red head maniac is never gonna get away from what he did!" and with that said, Kurogane barged out, and as he slammed the door shut, it went crashing down and was detached from the door frame.

"Hey! Wait!" Cedric called out.

"My door!" he added. And turned his attention to his precious door which cost a fortune.

Syaoran and Sakura was left behind, both unsure of what to do.

* * * * *

Kurogane circled the whole town square and he yet to find no shadow of the maniac and his blonde.

After what seemed to be an hour, he found a crowd of people around a telephone store. He immediately went closer.

"Hey you, mister." He called out a man standing nearby.

"Yes?"

"What happened here?" the ninja asked.

"Oh, kingdom guards arrived a while ago, and seemed to be searching someone or something." The man replied.

"And.. did those guards found what they're looking for?" the black man asked, somewhat afraid of what answer may come.

"Seems to be. Some witnesses said they saw those kingdom guards carrying a red head and a blonde before…" the man was explaining, but the moment Kurogane heard the words "Red head and Blonde," he immediately dashed away.

* * * *

"Oh my!" Sakura exclaimed as she heard the bad news that came from Kurogane.

"See! I told you this is all your brother's fault!" the ninja yelled.

"Now, now, do not go blaming my brother." The blue haired healer stated calmly.

"Yes, Kurogane-san, don't worry, we'll save Fai san and the others just like we planned, and of course, find the feather." The brunette boy assured him.

The black man sighed.

"We shall start tomorrow. At seven in the morning, the ceremony would start."

* * * *

Fai slowly opened his eyes, the first thing that he saw with his blurry vision was a peach circular ceiling that seemed to be so high. He slowly turned his head to his left side and found a bed side table with a pink lamp shade on top. And at his right side he found a huge window that was covered by heavy red curtains that hangs as high as the ceilings to block the sunlight outside. he groaned, his head was aching.

"Oh my goodness!" Fai heard a familiar girl's voice. He struggled to sit.

"Fai sama!" Resha came dashing to were Fai was lying.

"R-resha-chan?"

"Thank heavens you are alright!" she exclaimed with her worried face.

"W-what happened?" the blonde asked confused.

"It seems that Kingdom guards has captured you, and Kclein sama."

"Then why am I here? Where's Kclein san?" the mage asked.

"W-well.. I requested my father to bring you and Kclein sama here, but he said only you, can stay." The princess explained.

"But what about Kclein san?" the mage asked worriedly.

"He must be taken at the dungeon." The beautiful lady replied with sadness.

"Dungeon?"

"Yes, I think he was not allowed to be here because the king thought he was betraying him. So he was taken to the dungeon."

"Oh.. we have to save him." Fai said determined.

"Yes, but it is quite dangerous."

"And wait! Aren't you supposed to be sacrificed or something?" the sapphire eyed man questioned.

"Y-yes, it would be tomorrow."

"We have to prevent this! Cedric-san and the others are already planning a rescue plan!" Fai said.

"Really?" Resha exclaimed. "What did they say?"

"Well.. when we were planning a while ago, they said we will start tomorrow at 7."

"But that is when the ceremony would start!" the brunette princess stated.

"I think we should find ways to rescue Kclein san first, and proceed with the ceremony tomorrow, I am sure Cedric san won't allow anything bad to happen to you." Fai stated with a gentle tone.

"I think you are right, Fai sama."

A/N: Apologies for the shortness of this chapter! I just can't think of anything else to happen, I mean, now, I don't know what will happen next. But, anyway, thanks for those who reviewed! I really appreciate it! please bare with my wrong grammars!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles.

Kurogane sighed. It was 1 at dawn and still, he was staring at the plain white ceiling for about 2 hours or so, his eyes are so tired but it seems that he can't sleep. And he know just what or who the reason is, and it is Fai. He can't just sleep here when he knows that his beloved Fai was captured by some guards, WITH Kclein. He really wants to go out NOW and save Fai, but he knows he can't, he has to wait until tomorrow morning at 7.

Looks like I ain't having any sleep tonight.

* * * *

"Father, I wish to see Kclein sama." Resha demanded to the king who was seated at his comfortable red throne.

"That is the reason why you want to see me? Is because you are asking for permission to visit a traitor? Well I will allow no such thing!" the king bellowed at the princess.

"Please father, I at the very least want to talk to him before I.. I would be sacrificed for tomorrow. Please understand, Father." The mage lady pleaded.

The king deeply exhaled.

"Fine. I think there would be no harm on letting you see that traitor for just 5 minutes."

"Father, at least give me 30 minutes."

"No! 5 minutes would be just fine, why would you need 30 minutes? That is quite long!" the king's voice startled the guards who were beside him.

"B-Because.. I would also like to.. leave a message for.. Cedric. I hope you understand that, Father." Resha stated in a more convincing tone.

"No!" the king disagreed.

"Father, please, this is my last request from you. Look, I allowed myself to be a sacrifice just for your own sake! And you can't even grant my last wish?" the pretty lady said in a braver tone.

"How could you! You have no right to talk back to me! You-"

"Father! Father! Please remember that I am still your daughter!" Resha argued, her eyes are starting to shimmer with liquid.

"The moment I discovered that you were a wizard, I mean, a witch, I already told myself that I will no longer have a daughter!" Resha's father yelled.

The king's words pierced through the mage lady's heart. Tears started to trickle down her rosy cheeks.

"Guards! Sent her away to the dungeon! And don't let her out until tomorrow!" the selfish king ordered, and the guards quickly dragged Resha down to the dungeon.

Behind the thick, marbled walls of the king's throne room, Fai was intently listening to the father-daughter conversation.

"Looks like the plan failed. " Fai whispered to himself. "And it looks like I have to save the both of them."

* * * *

Fai followed the guards with Resha down to the dungeon, and it was not easy since at almost every corner of the castle there were many guards scattered around, luckily, it seems that the guards were idiots that Fai somehow managed to follow the guards with Resha without getting caught.

They passed by many doors and chairs, they climbed down hundreds of stairs that seems to be so endless and were lighted only by torches that spiraled down to a dark room of some sort.

When they reached the ground, Fai quickly hid himself behind a dirty cement wall.

For a moment it was very dark that Fai could only see silhouettes. But suddenly, the guard took a torch and light covered the darkness.

Fai saw the guards threw Resha at what looks like an enormous bird cage. And, after securely locking the gate of her cage, they quickly ran up the stairs for they seem to receive a message from their radios that the king is in need of their services. or was it a walkey talkey? Fai thought that it looks just the same as those that Syaoran had introduced to him.

He quickly ran towards the golden eyed princess.

"Fai sama! I am so sorry I failed to encourage my father." She said with watery orbs.

"It's okay Resha chan." Fai assured the lady with a smile.

"Look, I am going to find Kclein san first okay? Just wait here." Fai stated and disappeared in the darkness.

"Be careful!" the brunette princess cried out.

* * * *

Fai grabbed the nearest torch that was lined up together with the other torches that was hanged on the walls to light the scary dungeon.

He was very lucky today, because it looks like there are no guards around.

He peeked in every cage that he passed by but almost all were empty, some contained snakes. Fai thought it was weird that a snake would be inside a huge bird cage but he decided to put those thoughts aside and focus on finding the red head maniac.

At last, he caught sight of a red head.

"Kclein san!" he whispered but loud enough for the other person to hear.

"F-Fai?"

"Kclein san! Are you okay?" Fai rushed towards the golden eyed man.

"I am fine, just some bruises. How about you?" The healer replied.

"I'm okay, Well, can't you heal yourself?" the mage asked.

"A healer can never heal himself."

"Oh, I didn't know that." The blonde grinned sheepishly.

Kclein smiled, for him, amidst the darkness and the dim light that the torch is giving, Fai's smile was very bright. And it made him feel at ease.

"Kclein san, I'm sorry but I can't bust you out now, because we have to proceed with Syaoran kun's plan. So we have to wait until tomorrow, so by then you and Resha chan would have to stay here.

"I understand, wait, Resha hime is here?"

"Yes."

"Why? What happened?"

"It's a long story. Okay, I have to go now, Kclein san." And so Fai turned to go.

"Wait!" Kclein stopped him.

Fai turned around again to face the red head.

"Be careful, Fai." Kclein stated with his face overflowing with seriousness and concern.

Fai smiled.

Kclein was captured by that smile.

"I will, Kclein san, thanks, and you too."

* * * *

It was 3 in the morning and Kurogane was still wide awake, he was losing his sanity for worrying about Fai.

"Fai.. I hope you're safe.." he whispered.

"I love you.. idiot."

A/N: phew! The moment I read all your reviews I immediately typed a new chapter! Thank you so much for those who reviewed! You guys give me inspiration to write more! I hope you all like this chapter! Thank you so much again!!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don not own Tsubasa Chronicles.

After visiting the dungeon last night, Fai went back to Resha's room and pretended to be asleep so that the king would think that he never got the chance to talk with the princess, and that would mean that the king would never expect that they would have an escape plan.

"Are you guys ready?" Syaoran asked his colleagues.

It was 5 in the morning and the four of them have gathered in the living room to finally discuss and confirm their plan.

"Kurogane san, are you alright? You're eyes are blood shot red." Sakura asked the ninja with concern.

"I'm fine, and my eyes are really red you know." The black man replied, slightly irritated that the princess noticed his "blood shot red" eyes.

"Oh, yes, the girl is right, Kurogane san. Your eyes are really red today, I mean, yes of course, we all know that your eyes really are red, but today, even the whites are red, what happened? Did you not sleep well last night?" Cedric agreed and explained.

Kurogane was irritated, why do they care so much about his eyes? Well, it is true that he did not got the chance to sleep last night because of worrying, and he knows that that is wrong, a ninja should always watch his own health, but this is not the time to discuss that. They should be planning on how to save Fai now.

"Could it be that Kuro-pon was worried about Fai chan? The white manjuu teasingly stated.

The black man exhaled, he doesn't have much energy to fight with the white rabbit like creature, he needs to save energy so that he can fight those guards who kidnapped his mage.

"Just discuss the plan." Kurogane stated angrily, trying to avoid the subject.

The others, sensing the ninja's bad mood, decided to ignore it in the mean time.

"Okay, so, we'll leave here at 6." The brunette boy started. The others listened carefully.

"Prepare everything, everything has to be perfect!" The king ordered as servants passed around him dutifully to fulfill his orders.

"I will make sure that the Mother Rose would pick me again to be her King." Resha's father stated evilly.

Time flew quickly for the king who prepared for the ceremony, and and for Syaoran and the others who prepared to save Resha and the others and claim the feather. Though, as for Fai, time flew very slow, as he patiently waited for everything that he planned to happen. and especially for Kclein and Resha who were really bored inside the dark, dungeon waiting.

Finally….. the time came.

Many people gathered inside the ceremony hall, they were excited of what would happen till the next hours. Noise started to fill the large hall, chattering and gossips are scattering.

"Settle down people, settle down." A little man, who looks more like a garden Noam (A/N: is my spelling correct?) than a king's assistant, spoke with boredom through his speaker phone. He stood there in a big stage and surveyed around, no one ever listens to him, the noise just got louder. The king's assistant sighed in defeat and head towards the backstage.

"Are you ready, sir?" the Noam, I mean the king's assistant, asked the evil leader.

The king took a quick pat on his heavy clothes and smiled. "I am all set."

The assistant nodded and got back outside.

"The king is to come!" he shouted through his speaker phone and with that the noise ceased. Everyone awaited with excitement.

At the very back of the large hall, Fai was observing everything. He hoped that the others would come soon, he doesn't know what they were planning. Suddenly, a horn somewhere was blown and the king came out from behind the curtains, the crowd applaud.

"We are all gathered here today for a very special occasion." The king stated with a very big smile and excitement in his eyes.

"We all know that today is our Mother Rose' decision day. And also, the sacrificing day."

Fai was nervous, what should he do? Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulders and he panicked. Why didn't he sensed it? Is he already caught? He was about to turn around and look at whoever it is and fight him but he was surprised and shocked as a large pair of arms was wrapped around his shoulders.

The smell of a manly shampoo and soap flooded Fai's nose..

"K-Kuro-chan?"

"idiot.." the ninja stated, it was barely inaudible, almost in a whisper.

Sakura, with Mokona on his head, Syaoran and Cedric was standing beside the two. The two kids were blushing as they witnessed the big dark ninja being all mushy as he hugged his blonde.

Cedric cleared his throat.

The dark ninja, who was suddenly awakened by the noise that the blue haired man made, abruptly let go of the blonde and regained his composure. The mage smiled as he saw that everyone was finally there.

"Fai kun, I am so glad you're alright!" the princess stated happily. The white manjuu on her head jumped in agreement.

"I'm glad too that all of you are here now!" The blonde replied.

"So.. where is the feather?" the brunette boy asked.

The wizard pointed at the king. "I'm guessing.. it's that one." He pointed at a chained necklace around the king's round neck, the pendant was a bottle with a big glowing feather inside. "Mekyo!" the white bun yelled.

"The feather!" the princess suddenly yelled.

"Shhhhhhh! Sakura chan!" the mage tried to silent her because there is a possibility that they would be heard by anyone.

The green eyed princess slammed her palm on her mouth. "Sorry." She said apologetically. Though, suddenly they heard the king's booming voice.

"Intruders!" the selfish king was now pointing at them. "Guards! Seize them!"

"Uh-oh.." the wizard stated. The audience, which was by the way, only contains men and boys, was now facing the group while guards from every corner of the hall hurried towards Syaoran and the others.

"Your highness." Cedric step forward. The guards halted as they saw the soon to be prince.

Resha's father gasped. "Cedric! How dare you! How dare you betray me!" the king bellowed, his face was turning red which made him look like a flaming blob of tomato.

"I would not have betrayed you if you let go of your selfish plan of sacrificing my beloved just so you could be continuously king!" the blue haired man yelled back.

The king gasped even more. (A/N: if that is even possible. ;)) "How dare you speak back to me!" the fat king was raging. "Seize them! Seize them and exile them!"

The guards hurriedly seize the group, they fought back though they had a hard time for endless group of knights and guards came out from the large door.

Suddenly, bright red light shone through the glass ceiling and a large beautiful, sparkling rose fade out of nowhere. It bloomed and inside came out a beautiful woman in red gown.

The audience gasped, the guards and knights stopped their attacks and the king was suddenly frozen from his spot.

"King Stefan!" the woman's voice was so loud, even though she doesn't have any microphone, her voice seemed to echo inside the large hall.

The king's chubby face was overflowing with fear.

"How dare you sacrifice your own daughter for your own selfish plans! And how dare you order your guards to exile those travelers and YOUR OWN kind!" the woman, who appeared to be the mother rose, yelled. The walls shook. King Stefan was now on his knees, quivering in fear.

"Cool queen." The mage whispered to Cedric with a smile.

"Show me the princess!" the queen ordered. Quickly, the king's assistant rushed to backstage where Resha, was laid and tied on a large wooden box. He quickly struggled to drag the box to the front stage.

When Resha was revealed, Cedric gasped and quickly ran to the stage and untie his beloved.

"You, princess would be the new ruler of this kingdom." The mother rose announced. Resha's father gasped. "B-but! No!" he cried. "And as for you, I think that necklace of yours doesn't belong to you." She stated and a made a motion with her hand and suddenly the king's necklace was now on the hands of Sakura.

The green eyed princess smiled. "Thank you, mother rose."

The mother rose nodded, then, with another quick motion of her hand, the selfish king disappeared in mid air.

The audience clapped their hands.

"Well.. that is surprisingly easy." A familiar voice sounded behind the group.

"Kclein san?" Fai turned to look at the source of the low voice.

"Hi, Fai." The red head greeted back with a smile.

The ninja was irritated though, he didn't say anything because the wizard seemed to treat the guy only as a friend.

Resha and Cedric made their way towards the travelers.

"I thank all of you for saving me." The beautiful princess stated.

"We didn't really do that much." The brunette boy stated sheepishly.

"Oh, right, we did not even had a chance to use our plan." The blue haired man stated with a smile.

"The important thing is, everyone is safe." Fai happily stated. The red head walk towards him, and without any warning, he wrapped his big arms around the mage. Kurogane immediately made a motion to grab the red head healer away from his mage when, the blue haired man stopped him.

"Thank you for everything, Fai. I will never forget you." Kclein stated.

"Thanks to you too, Kclein san. " The blonde replied and patted the healer's back.

"Well, then. I think we should go now." Syaoran stated.

"Goodbye, Resha chan! Good bye everyone! Thanks for all your help on finding my feather" Sakura waved as a strong wind blew and the white manjuu opened its mouth.

"Thank you too! I will miss you people! Visit us again sometime!" Resha waved back with tears in her eyes.

Cedric waved too with a smile. Kclein was the only one with a sad frown, he waved at them and uttered "Good bye, Fai."

As the lights started to envelope them, the dark ninja wrapped his arms around the mage's waist and pressed his lips on Fai's. the wizard was surprised though returned the black man's passionate kiss. On the process, Kurogane opened an eye and gave a slight mocking stare at Kclein who was now raging and bellowing words like "Stop that! You black ninja dog!" while Cedric tried to calm him down.

Finally, they disappeared to the space between other worlds. "Wow, Kuro chan is such a great kisser!" the blonde happily stated.

The ninja blushed. "Shut up." He muttered, though at the corner of his eyes, he saw Fai with a real, beautiful smile.

A/N: Finally finished! Yehey! My first ever fan fic is finished! Thanks for everyone who read this! Sorry for the super long wait! Reviews please! You guys can also check out my second story, the Carousel.


End file.
